


The Legend Of Korra Book 5 Forgiveness

by Alofavatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alofavatar/pseuds/Alofavatar
Summary: This story picks up as soon as Korra leads Kuvira out of the Spirit Portal at the end of book 4.  This story will explore the connection the relationship between Kuvira and Bataar Jr. which I think is deeper than it appears in addition to the relationship between Kuvira and Suyin.  There are a lot of missing pieces in Kuvira's backstory and a lot of clues that could be interpreted different ways.  I am of the opinion that Suyin did try to adopt Kuvira, but due in part to her own upbringing failed miserably.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  


As she was being led away in handcuffs, she reflected on the mistakes she made and the people she hurt, knowing that they will probably never be able to forgive her. She thought about Bataar and their love, that she destroyed when she shot at the warehouse he was in. She didn’t want to kill him. She wished she had died when the spirit vine weapon went off. He was everything to her and now she didn’t know how she would ever be able to live without him.  
The pain in her side, that she first noticed in the Spirit World was getting worse. The sharp pain seemed to increase exponentially with every step. She could feel something wet on her side soaking through her jacket. Trying to stay upright and maintain as much dignity as was possible was proving to be an impossible feat.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Lin berated Kuvira as she caught her before she fell.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” Kuvira responded.  
Lin looked down at Kuvira’s jacket and noticed, what at first she thought was dirt soaking through and running down Kuvira’s leg. Realizing that she needed to get a healer, she stopped walking.  
“Su, something is wrong with her, we have to get a healer to look at her right away!” Lin demanded.  
“She’s fine and it’s good that she’s in pain. She can wait until after she has been booked at the precinct!” Suyin sneered.  
The world was spinning and became blurry. “Suyin, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through.” Kuvira confessed. And with that she fell as the world started to fade around her.  
“Su, hurry put pressure on the wound so I can get a healer. If we can’t stop the bleeding, she’ll die!” Lin ordered.  
As she looked down upon her former protégé, all the anger and hate she felt a moment ago, was replaced with worry and panic for the girl that was supposed to be her daughter. A million thoughts went through her mind simultaneously feeling as if a part of herself was dying. At a loss for words, she brushed her hand against Kuvira’s cheek attempting to get her attention and keep her conscious.  
“SHHHHH, it’s okay, you’re going to be fine, just stay still.” Suyin begged.  
As Kuvira gazed into Suyin’s eyes she wanted nothing more than to end her suffering. She wished for death to overcome her so that she may leave the world in peace. Nothing good could come of her living, only grief and heartache.  
“Just let me die.” Were the last words Kuvira whispered to Suyin as she felt herself drowning in darkness.  
Tears streaming down her face, Suyin screamed for help that she feared wouldn’t come in time. She barely felt a heartbeat or a pulse and she felt Kuvira slipping away.  
“Someone HELP!!! Please, Kuvira stay with me! I’m sorry for everything!” Suyin pleaded, helplessly watching the little girl she loved drift further and further away from her. “Where is Lin?” She thought out loud.  
“I’m here. Thank the spirits, I found Kya coming off the ferry…” Lin said looking at the tears streaming from her sister’s eyes. “Can you save her Kya?” Lin asked.  
“I don’t know….her wounds are really serious. Su get the spirit water from my bag and hurry!” Taking the bottle of spirit water from Suyin, she bended the water onto her hands and tried to repair the damage to Kuvira’s wound. After what seemed to be hours, Kuvira’s heartbeat and pulse stabilized as the bleeding stopped.. “I’ve done as much as I can here. She’s stabilized, but we have to get her to the hospital for further healing sessions. She was inches from death and I don’t trust anyone to conduct the healing sessions, so I will be coming and doing it myself. She isn’t out of the woods yet. If I hadn’t gotten here when I did, she would be dead.” Kya admitted.  
“Okay there is an ambulance waiting to take her to the hospital. Su, are you coming with us or are you staying here?” Lin questioned her sister.  
“Ofcourse I’m coming… do you really think I am going to leave her side after I already as good as abandoned her.” Suyin sobbed.  
The ride to the hospital took forever and all Suyin could think about was all the mistakes she made. Deep down she knew that Kuvira wouldn’t have done what she did if she had stepped up when Reiko and Tenzin asked her to help the Earth Kingdom. She would give anything to take it back and do it over again, but that was not possible. All she could do was try to repair the damage that she did to Kuvira.  
The hospital was expecting them. Transporting Kuvira to a gurney and rushing her to the critical care unit where a pool of spirit water would be waiting. They got Kuvira into the pool of spirit water and Kya kicked everyone, but two other healers out of the room even Lin and Suyin.  
“What’s going on with you Su?” Lin inquired.  
“What do you mean?” Suyin responded.  
“What do I mean? Are you kidding! Su…you were weeping over the woman who is responsible for all this destruction, a woman who today tried to kill us and who you couldn’t stop telling everyone who would listen that you couldn’t stand her.”

“I….I..I don’t know. I love her Lin. I raised her and then as good as abandoned her. It is my fault she did all this in the first place. If I had treated her like one of my children instead of a student, and outcast she wouldn’t have done this. I drove her to it. How can I live with myself? This is my fault.” Suyin wept.  
All Lin could do was stare at her sister. In all her life, she has never heard her sister willingly confess any mistake without provocation. She must have really screwed up if she is admitting she is responsible for all this. “Su how could this be your fault? You didn’t tell her to conquer the Earth Kingdom, or destroy Republic City. What did you do that makes this your fault?” Lin huffed.  
“I took her in when she was eight years old because her parents abandoned her, but never treated her the same way I treated my own children. I always kept her at an arm’s length and held her to higher standard of behavior and I was hard on her. I think mostly because she reminded me of myself at that age and I didn’t want her to make those same mistakes. She always looked at me as only a teacher and at one point maybe a friend or so I like to tell myself. Whenever I would be occupied with my own children, I would ignore her. Eventually she distanced herself and stopped coming to family meals and insisted on eating alone. It got to the point where she would rarely speak to me. When she turned 15, she signed up to be trained as a guard without my knowledge and when I confronted her, she insisted on moving into the barracks with the rest of the soldiers. I tried to convince her to come back home at which point she told me that her home was with the other soldiers. I realized at that point that I had failed her as our mother failed us and felt I should just let her have what she thought would make her happy. Over the next few years she displayed natural leadership abilities and quickly rose through the ranks and eventually promoted to captain. I was very proud of her and I tried to keep her with me as my guard as much as possible, even then she would just stand there looking so serious and refused to look at me. Every time I tried to speak to her she would only respond in a few words and stop. Then when Reiko and Tenzin came to see me, she actually spoke to me and said that she wanted me to lead the Earth Kingdom. If I had accepted the post instead of being selfish and staying in Zoafu, she would never have felt the need to do this. Looking back, I think that it could have even brought us together again. I tried to include her in my family, but by that time it was too late to make up for all those years of not meeting her needs and treating her like a second-class family member. If I had just realized my mistake earlier, maybe all this wouldn’t have happened.” Suyin sobbed.  
“Wow, I think that you might have caused more damage than mom. You obviously just won worst mother of the year award.” Lin jested.  
“Lin, I am being serious.” Suyin wept.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I know how hard it is for you to admit when you’re wrong…family trait remember.” Lin assured.  
“What is going to happen to her now?” Suyin asked, looking at the door leading to the healing room helplessly.  
“Well, if she survives, she must stand trial, though it is a lucky thing that Reiko got rid of the death penalty. If what Korra said was true and Kuvira really does regret everything she did, we may be able to plead her case before the world leaders to grant her leniency. Don’t forget that it was I who sprung Hiroshi from prison to help us. We must wait as it is still too early to tell. Let us hope that she survives.” Lin exclaimed.  
“I don’t know what I will do if she dies. It will have been my fault. Lin, I’ve as good as killed my child.” Suyin wept.  
Lin didn’t know what to do. Comforting someone was never something she was good at. She couldn’t stand by and watch Su go through this alone. She knew what family meant to her and that if anything happened to Kuvira, it would devastate her. Lin did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around Su as her sister wept. They never had a good role model to follow as Toph always gave them too much freedom and left them to their own devices. They could only hope that Kuvira pulled through.  
After sitting outside the door of the healing room for more than three hours, Lin became impatient. She pulled aside the first healer she could find and told her to get a status report. Five minutes later Kya opens the door, the expression on her face told everyone to back off. “I told you to leave me alone while I try to heal her. Her injuries are far worse than I feared and we almost lost her twice.” Kya warned, worry etching all over her face. “I have healed worse injuries than this in no time, but I don’t know why everything I am doing doesn’t seem to be working. It’s like she has lost her will to live and wants to die. We are running out of options. If we don’t figure something out soon, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for her. All the healing in the world won’t bring her back if she wants to go.” Kya confessed.  
“Why would she want to die?” Lin pondered.  
“She asked me to let her go right before you came with Kya.” Suyin uttered, more to herself than to anyone else.  
“Su, if that is true, then I don’t know what to do. What about Bataar Jr.?” Kya ask.  
“What about him?”  
“She loves him. Does he know what happened to her? If he would be willing to come and try to talk to her, we may be able to save her.” Kya muttered.  
“He was being treated for minor injuries from the spirit vine weapon. I don’t know if he will come. I will try to convince him to help.” Suyin stated.  
Lin and Kya watched as Suyin practically ran down the hall. Neither of them would blame Jr. if he didn’t come. After all, just moments after he confessed his undying love, she fired the spirit vine weapon at the building they were hiding in to kill the Avatar.  
“Kya, do you really think that this could work?” Lin inquired.  
“I honestly don’t know. I have never had a case this bad. All we can do is hope.” Kya lamented.  
Fifteen minutes later Suyin came at a run pushing Bataar Jr. in a wheel chair. As soon as Suyin went to push Jr. into the healing room, Kya stopped her. “I think that it would be best if only Jr. came in. You are too emotional and will distract the other healers. I promise this time I will send someone out with status reports at least every half hour if you stay put and don’t interrupt.” Kya proposed.  
“Fine.” Suyin agreed.  
As they watched Kya wheel Jr. into the healing room, all they could do was hope that he could give her something to fight for.  
“So what did Jr. say when you told him what happened?” Lin asked as she watch her sister start to weep once more.  
“He still loves her. He said after he had time to think about it, he knows that she wasn’t trying to kill him, but trying to accomplish their shared dream of a fully united Earth Kingdom or Empire… whatever it is we’re calling it now. He is angry with her, but he doesn’t hate her.” Suyin confided.  
Thirty minutes later as promised, Kya sent a healer with a status report. So far nothing had changed. They almost lost her once again and Kya was about to give up.  
“Why isn’t she fighting, Kya? I can’t lose her. She is my life. We are supposed to be getting married. She promised we would grow old together.” Bataar Jr. pleaded.  
“I don’t know sweetie. It seems that she has given up. We cannot keep this up much longer. If we lose her again, I don’t see any point in trying to bringing her back. It may be time to accept that this is what she wants. That she doesn’t want to live.” Kya answered. “I will give you a moment alone with her while I talk to your mother.”  
Kya glanced over her shoulder pitying the man beside the pool. As she opened the door, Suyin jumped up when she saw that it was Kya and not the other healer. “What is going on in there? Why are you out here and not in there healing her? Is she going to be alright?” Suyin shrieked.  
Kya didn’t know how to tell the woman in front of her the truth…. that only a miracle would bring Kuvira back. That she was almost certain the girl wouldn’t live. “Su, I don’t…. Jr. has tried talking to her and she is not responding. I think it is time for us to accept the fact she isn’t going to make it and she wants to die, as difficult as that may be.” Kya whispered. “Bataar is still trying to talk to her. If we lose her again, I am not going to try to bring her back.  
All Lin could do was comfort her devastated sister as she wept in her arms. Nothing had prepared her for the way Su had reacted to the news. Kya turned and walked back in the healing room, not daring to hope that somehow, Kuvira would make it.  
Bataar Jr. stood up and got into the pool of spirit water with Kuvira. Kya watched on as he took his fiancé’s hands and brought them to his lips. Kya had to stop herself from crying. In all her years as a healer, she had never once seen love this strong. She could only hope that it would be enough.  
“Kuvira, please come back to me. You can fight this, I know you’re strong enough. You promised we would get married and grow old together. You can’t break that promise. I can’t live without you. You are my whole world and if you die then I will die too.” Bataar pleaded his lips gently brushing against Kuvira’s hands in a last attempt to convince her to come back to him.  
Kya continued bending the spiritual energy of the water over Kuvira’s body. Attempting to heal an invisible wound. If she would just fight, she would be okay.  
Kya could feel Kuvira pulling away once again. As she continued to bend the energy into the almost lifeless body, something changed. She thought it was her imagination, but she could feel Kuvira coming back. She was fighting. “Bataar, don’t stop talking to her, it’s working. I can feel her energy coming back.”  
Bataar beamed at Kya whilst never taking his eyes off Kuvira. Kya bended the water over her, focusing all her energy on her charge. After almost an hour of work, Kuvira’s heart rate and breathing stabilized even though she remained unconscious.  
Kya opened the door and walked out to find a devastated Suyin still weeping on the floor.  
“We managed to stabilize her, but unless she wakes up, we could lose her again. She appears to be fighting. Bataar Jr. is with her.” Kya stated.  
Both Suyin and Lin looked on in shock and hope. “Can we see her?” Was all Suyin could say. Kya gestured for them to follow her into the room. The spirit water was red with Kuvira’s blood and a temporary pool was being set up while the healers drained and cleaned the healing pool. Once the pool was cleaned and refilled with fresh warm spirit water, Kuvira was lifted back into the larger pool.  
“We must keep her here until she wakes up?” Kya told them.  
“Can I stay with her?” Suyin pleaded.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think it would be best if only Bataar Jr. stayed with her right now. She isn’t out of the woods yet and I don’t want to take the chance of any stress affecting her.” Kya responded.  
“But she is my child?” Suyin begged.  
“Su right now we have to think about what is best for Kuvira, not us.” Lin stressed.  
Suyin could only nod and allow herself to be escorted by Lin to a double room where they would stay for the time being. Now all they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bataar Jr. watched as Kuvira lay unconscious in the spirit pool, waiting for her to wake up. She had remained stabilized, but Kya said if she didn’t wake up there was no hope. Each day Kya would spend hours on end bending the water over Kuvira’s body, healing the remaining physical wounds that still needed time to heal. Suyin was becoming impossible, insisting on spending time with Kuvira. Kya had conceded just once until she heard Suyin practically wailing over her comatose daughter. After a week of waiting when Bataar Jr. was starting to lose hope, Kuvira opened her eyes. It was all he could do to keep himself calm and he held her hand and kissed it. “Welcome back, my sweet.” Bataar smiled. “I was so worried that we lost you.” Before Kuvira could process what was happening, Kya walked into the room for another healing session, when she stopped in her tracks, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. As she overcame her initial shock, she approached the pool to check on Kuvira. “Hello, Kuvira…I don’t know if you remember me, but I am Kya, Tenzin and Bumi’s sister. Do you remember anything?” Kya cautiously asked trying not to startle her. “The last thing I remember was being led away in handcuffs by Lin and Suyin.” Kuvira responded. “You don’t remember anything after that?” Kya questioned. “No, I just remember feeling a sharp pain in my side and then everything went black.” Kuvira answered. As Kuvira took in her surroundings, she attempted to sit up, but her body was sore. Bataar took her arm and helped her sit up. “How long was I out?” Kuvira asked. “You were comatose for over a week.” Kya responded. “You are lucky to be alive.” Kuvira didn’t respond…. she just lay back down and gave herself time to process everything. She had wanted to die. Why couldn’t they just let her die in peace instead of forcing her to live through all this misery. A couple more healers came into the room to assist in moving Kuvira to another room for observation. Once she was settled, Kya conducted a complete physical exam. “Well, you are as good as can be expected. There is still damage that must be repaired in your side. It will be another month before you can get out of bed. Until then, you are to stay here and try to stay as calm as possible. Stress will only prolong your healing time. I will give you and Bataar a chance to talk, while I go inform everyone that you are awake. I know there are a few people who will want to see you.” Kya told her. Kuvira just wanted to be left alone. She didn’t want to see anybody. As she finally brought herself to look at Bataar, she began to cry. “I am so sorry for what I did to you, to us. I know you will probably never be able to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I love you.” As she gazed into his eyes all she could see was love and affection. She thought she was imagining it, until he took her in his arms. “I never stopped loving you. I was so scared that I was going to lose you.” Bataar confided as he held her in his arms. “After everything I did…. after I almost killed you. I thought I had killed you. I never meant to hurt you.” Kuvira said through the stream of tears that were pouring from her eyes. “I know you weren’t trying to kill me and yes I was angry with you at first. When Kya didn’t think she could bring you back, she sent my mother to tell me what happened to you and it was then that I realized that I couldn’t live without you. I can’t imagine a world without you. I love you Kuvira and once you are better I am going to marry you.” Bataar confessed. As Kuvira processed everything, she couldn’t help, but wonder why Suyin was involved with her. She brushed it off, that chapter of her life was over. She no longer wanted anything to do with Suyin. “Are you serious, you still want to marry me after everything I’ve done?” Kuvira asked. “Yes, as soon as you are better, and I am not waiting any longer. If you will have me sooner, we can get married right here with you in bed. I am not going to let another day go by without you? Before she could respond Bataar kissed her long and hard. Bataar only let her go when Kya knocked on the door. “Okay, I know that this may be a little overwhelming right now, but there are a few people outside who want to see you.” Kya started. ‘If you want me to make anyone leave you don’t have to say anything, just squeeze Bataar’s arm?” Kuvira nodded. A moment later, Avatar Korra, Republic City Chief of Police Lin Beifong and Suyin walked into the room. She had been expecting to see Lin and Korra eventually, but she stiffened as soon as Suyin walked in. Suyin almost rushed in to embrace Kuvira before, Lin stopped her. “Su I think that it’s a little too soon, she just woke up.” Suyin just glared at her sister, but conceded. Attempting to lighten the mood Korra started “so how…” “How are you feeling?” Suyin interrupted. “I am feeling much better, thank you.” Kuvira responded only not to be rude in front of everyone, but still refusing to look at Suyin. Not noticing the contempt and hurt in Kuvira’s voice Suyin continued….”We were all so worried about you!” If it weren’t for the pain in her side, she would have balked at that statement. Since when did Suyin ever care about her. At one time Kuvira would have given anything for Suyin to accept and love her, but she stopped hoping for the impossible long ago. She wanted nothing more to do with the woman in front of her. Kya noticed Kuvira grab Bataar’s arm and shooed everyone out. “What’s wrong Kuvira?” Kya asked. “Was seeing Lin too much to handle?” “I don’t want to see Suyin. I don’t know why she’s here and I don’t want anything to do with her.” Kuvira affirmed tears streaming through her eyes. Kya didn’t know what to say. She would have thought that Kuvira would want to see Suyin even after everything they’ve been through. Obviously, there is much more to this story than she was aware of. “Is it alright if Lin and Korra come in?” Kya asked. Kuvira nodded and turned her head to face Bataar who comforted her. He loved his mother even with all her faults, but Kuvira had every right to hate her. Kya walked outside. “Lin and Korra you can go back in, but make sure you don’t stress her out! She has been through more than enough right now.” Kya chided. “Su, you stay here with me.” As Lin and Korra walked into the room, Suyin followed Kya into the next room. As Kya closed the door, Suyin argued…” why did you stop me from seeing Kuvira?” Suyin protested obviously distressed. Kya didn’t know how to tell the woman who had been an emotional wreck for the last week that the girl she loved didn’t want to see her. This wasn’t going to be fun. “Su, she doesn’t want to see you. She made that perfectly clear…. I’m sorry.” Kya couldn’t help feeling sorry for Suyin. “What do you mean she doesn’t want to see me? We apologized to each other when she was hurt, I thought we could finally start over and now you come and tell me that she doesn’t want to see me.” Suyin sobbed “Su, she doesn’t remember that. She barely remembers anything. You must keep in mind that she almost died and I am still pinching myself because I cannot believe she survived. By all accounts, Su, she should be dead, but she isn’t, so just be thankful for that for now. Give her some time and maybe she’ll come around.” She is still very fragile now and with the trial that Reiko is planning for her in two months that is going to be even more stress. Once she is completely stabilized, she will be transported to the prison hospital to await trial along with Bataar. They are going to need all the help they can get if you don’t want them spending the rest of their lives in prison. Thankfully due to events that have taken place during the past few years including Varrick being pardoned for attempting to kidnap the president, we may have a case. So if you really love her, put your effort into securing them the best legal representation available and talk to the other world leaders and try to convince them to grant Kurivra and Bataar leniency.” Kya exclaimed. Suyin could feel herself losing control, and she knew it was her fault. Kuvira had every right to hate her for everything she put her through and just hoped that in time she would come around. In the meantime, Suyin decided to put all her efforts into convincing the world leaders to give them a plea bargain, maybe even allow them to work off their sentence instead of being confined to a cell. Kya and Suyin left the room. Kya went in to check on Kuvira while Suyin waited outside. “So how is everything going?” Kya asked as she walked into the room. “Everything is fine.” Korra responded. “Lin was just questioning Kuvira as to what happened and to get any useful information.” “I think, I have everything I need for now….I will be back if I have any more questions. I will leave Korra to talk to you.” Lin stated as she walked into the hall to check on her sister. “So, how are you really feeling?” Korra inquired. She saw so much of herself in Kuvira, it was uncanny. “I don’t know. I am so confused. Everything changed so quickly and only now do I realize how wrong everything I did was. I destroyed the city, who knows how many people lost their lives because of me. “ Kuvira confessed. “What you did wasn’t necessarily wrong, it’s just the way you did it. I understand that you wanted to help your people. I understand where you are coming from. As I said when we were in the Spirit World, I know what it feels like to be vulnerable and helpless. Your mecatanks may have caused a lot of damage, but no one lost their lives except for Asami’s father, Hiroshi. Then again as tragic as that may be, he had a chance to save himself, but chose to sacrifice himself. It was your mecatank that killed him, but it could have been avoided if he wasn’t so stubborn and moved out of the way. As far as I’m concerned that one isn’t on you. Prince Wu was in the process of evacuating the last remaining citizens from Republic City before your platoon attacked. You have no blood on your hands.” Korra responded immediately noticing the change in Kuvira’s demeanor. “I am thankful that no one was killed because of me, but I will still probably spend the rest of my life in prison.” Kuvira stated matter of factly. “I wouldn’t be so certain. Remember after you proved yourself in Ba Sing Se and Reiko and the rest of the world leaders pardoned Varrick of his crimes at your request. He was supposed to be serving time for attempting to kidnap the president, not exactly a minor offense. The fact that no one died will only help you. I wouldn’t give up so soon. If I know Suyin, she will be working night and day to get you out.” Korra informed her. “I don’t want anything from Suyin.” Kuvira affirmed. Korra wasn’t going to argue. There was a lot for them to work out and even if she told Suyin not to do anything, she knew she wouldn’t listen. She loved Suyin, but that woman was as stubborn as they get. Even Lin was easier to talk to at times and that is saying a lot. Kuvira stayed in the hospital for another two weeks while she recuperated. As soon as she didn’t require constant observation, she was transferred to the prison hospital. Lin had pulled some strings, so that Bataar could stay with Kuvira.


	3. Chapter 3

As much fun as they were having, it was time to go back. Gazing at the purple, pink and blue trees as they swayed in the breeze always did have a way of distracting her. Just laying here and looking at the array of shapes and sizes of the spirits flying around in the sky has a hypnotizing effect. No matter how many times she’s been to the Spirit World, it never ceases to amaze her just how beautiful this world is. Compared to the material world, this was a paradise, free of human greed and destruction……and hopefully will remain that way.  
“What are you thinking about? Hello…Korra! Korra! KORRA!” Asami questioned while trying to shake her friend out of a daze.   
“WHAT!!! Why are you yelling at me? Korra sniped, not completely seeing what the problem was or what came over Asami.   
“I have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. Your mind seemed to have drifted off into another world, which I find amusing as we are in the other world.” Asami snickered.   
Looking at the worry and concern over her friend’s face, she contemplated lying to her. She didn’t know how much more Asami could take. This vacation was supposed to be a time for them to spend time together and bringing up Kuvira’s upcoming trial and all the things that were awaiting them in Republic City was causing her to lose track of time. How could she tell her friend that she went to visit Kuvira after she was captured? Kuvira had been adamant about wanting to repair all the turmoil she caused the citizens of Republic City. How she had forgotten her initial intentions of stabilizing the Earth Kingdom and helping her people. She allowed herself to be consumed with power and greed which ultimately led her to fire on Bataar, the love of her life and his family.   
“This is not a conversation I want to have with Asami right now, especially being it has been less than a week since Kurvira killed her father in the hummingbird suit.” Korra pondered. “But lying to her will only make things worse. Asami knows me well enough to know when I am lying”

“Well?!” Asami inquired once again. “What were you thinking about that caused you to spaced out like that?”  
“Umm, I was just thinking about all the stuff that awaits us in Republic City.” Korra responded though the questioning look that she received told her that she knew that wasn’t the whole story.  
“Like?” Asami asked.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out and not interrupt me until I finish.” Korra insisted.  
“Fine.” Asami conceded.  
“After Kuvira and I were blasted into the Spirit World, she confessed her reasons for doing what she did. She mentioned that she had been abandoned as a child and that vulnerability and sense of helplessness she felt then was what she was trying to protect her people from. She saw her people as an extension of herself that she had to protect.” Korra began.  
“She KILLED my father!” Asami spat.  
“Just let me finish....” Korra continued. She could tell that Asami wanted to argue, but relented.  
“After Varrick’s wedding I went to see her at the prison hospital. And when I told her that she killed your father, she completely broke down. I really don’t think that she meant for things to go as far as they did…and I am not excusing what she did, I am just saying that Kuvira is not the evil tyrant that people make her out to be. And with Kuvira’s trial coming up in a couple months, I was thinking of using my influence to convince Reiko and the other world leaders to allow her to help repair the damage instead of keeping her locked up in a cell for the rest of her life. I mean if you take away the Republic City incident and usurping power by denouncing Prince Wu’s reign at the coronation, you can’t deny that what she did was nothing short of miraculous. Ba Sing Se is completely stabilized and has a flourishing economy because of her.” Korra concluded.  
Asami could feel her heart stop and she couldn’t prevent the tears that streamed from her eyes. Struggling to control her breathing and keep her body from shaking, she looked at the person who was supposed to be her best friend. She didn’t know her. “How could you even think of letting her walk free, let alone the fact that you went to see her after everything she’s done? And I don’t care how skilled she is…..SHE KILLED MY FATHER! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?  
“Ofcourse it does….Asami, I am not saying that I don’t think she should pay for what she has done. I am merely saying that I think it would be more productive to use her skills instead of just letting them waste away when they can be put to use. When she is not helping, she can remain locked in her platinum cell. I know you don’t want to admit it, but she could really make a difference. No disrespect to Lin and Suyin, but next to Toph, Kuvira is the best earth and metal bender I have ever seen. The power of her bending is unlike anything that I have witnessed.” Korra pleaded.

“Why can’t we just use Bataar?” Asami inquired. “I mean wouldn’t it be more conducive to use someone who isn’t such a risk to public safety””  
“The genius master mind behind that huge mecatank? I don’t think he is any better than she is. I am not justifying what they did, but Bataar was her second in command and to be honest, he didn’t have all that extra baggage that Kuvira had. A traumatic childhood could affect a person more than you know.” Korra reiterated. “I mean look at how much your father changed after you mother was killed by benders. It changed him forever and his need for revenge turned him into a terrorist. He even tried to kill you when he realized that you were never going to side with him. Even after everything he put you through, you were still able to forgive him in the end.”

“Ofcourse, I forgave him……he was my father and you have no idea how much pain he and I went through after my mother was killed.” Asami yelled.  
“Look, I understand your anger, but Kuvira is no different than you father. The circumstances were different but both experienced traumatic events in their lives that led them to do what they did, both thinking that they were doing the right thing.”  
“That makes sense…. but it doesn’t change the way I feel.”  
“Asami, I am not asking you to forgive her. All I am saying is that they are not very different. Your father changed and saw the error of his ways and even Lin was desperate enough to spring him from prison when we needed help. And Reiko pardoned Varrick for attempting to assassinate him at Kuvira’s insistence and you don’t get crazier than Varrick. If all those people were forgiven or pardoned, why should Kuvira be treated any differently?” Korra reasoned.   
“I see your point.” Asami admitted. “Fine, but I don’t like it.”  
“I know and believe me, I will keep an eye on her.” Korra promised.  
“I will hold you to that. Now come on…. let’s enjoy the rest of the day because we are supposed to go back to Republic City tomorrow. It went by so fast.” Asami sighed.  
“What you mean like this? Korra joked as she pushed Asami into the lake.   
“AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh! KORRA! Just wait until I get my hands on you!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kuvira was still confined to her bed and wasn’t allowed to walk around. Her side still wasn’t completely healed as there had been a lot of internal damage that took time to repair. Kya came every day to continue her healing sessions.   
Kuvira gazed out the window, watching the birds fly over the trees that had grown from the Spirit Wilds. Bataar had been taken down to the precinct to give a statement. She didn’t know how long she had been staring outside and was lost in thought that she didn’t notice anyone come into her room. When she turned her head, she was surprised to find Suyin sitting next to her. She turned her head away from Suyin and refused to meet her gaze.  
“Please leave.” Kuvira demanded.  
“Kuvira, please give me a chance to talk to you.” Suyin pleaded.  
“There is nothing to discuss. Please leave.” Kuvira insisted. Suyin stood her ground. She was not going to leave. This was her daughter as far as she was concerned and would stay by her side just as she was doing for her son.   
When Kuvira noticed Suyin wasn’t leaving, she turned her head and grabbed a book that Korra had brought for her from the side table and started to read. It was a good book and it was interesting enough to make her forget the woman sitting next to her.   
Suyin decided that she would start talking with the hope that Kuvira was listening. “I was so worried about you. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t make it.” Suyin said quietly. She sat there as Kuvira read her book. She didn’t know what to say or do...she was at a loss for words and she didn’t dare try to touch her. It was still early and she knew that Lin wouldn’t be bringing Bataar back until that evening.

The guard knocked on the door to deliver Kuvira’s breakfast tray. He brought it in and set it on the side table. Kuvira didn’t even glance at the steaming hot fish, rice and vegetables that lay next to her. She had lost her appetite. She had been under large amounts of stress and she had lost a lot of weight. Even through her loose hospital gown, anyone who knew her could tell that she hadn’t been eating. Even Bataar had tried to convince her to eat more. At his insistence, she would take a few bites before she would run to the bathroom to throw up. Her stomach was so sensitive, and Kya said it would take time. That her internal injuries had been extensive. She hid her depression well enough to fool most people. Even though she had made up with Bataar, a large part of her wished that she had died in that blast. Why did Korra save her?   
She returned to reading her book hoping that Suyin would get the message and just leave. She had already asked her to leave…. that woman is insufferable. Why couldn’t she just leave her alone.   
Suyin watched on as Kuvira was obviously lost in thought as her eyes were wandering and she hadn’t turned a page of her book for the last ten minutes. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Suyin asked. When Kuvira didn’t answer, she couldn’t help but worry. She had gotten so thin and her skin looked pale. She tried to think of a way to get her attention. Kuvira had put her book away and she lay down and turned her back to Suyin and decided to go to sleep. She had been so tired lately and would spend hours each day just sleeping. Suyin continued to sit there and watch her. A few hours later, the same guard knocked on the door with Kuvira’s lunch tray. She was still asleep when he took her untouched breakfast tray and placed the lunch tray in its place. “This is normal. She just doesn’t eat.” The guard informed Suyin. “She doesn’t eat at all?” Suyin questioned. “Well she will take a few bites here and there when her fiance pushes her, but five minutes later she runs to the bathroom and throws up. If you ask me, she’s depressed, but the healer says it’s because of her injuries. I kind of feel sorry for her. When no one is here she just sits and cries for hours on end, but no one wants to listen to a simple guard. I am just the one who stands out here all day.” The guard admitted. “Thank you for the information, I am inclined to agree with you. I have been watching her all morning and she is obviously depressed.” Suyin assured him. “Does she usually sleep like this?” Suyin asked. “Usually, though I would too, if I screamed in my sleep every night.”  
The guard left and the same thing happened with dinner. The same guard brought in Kuvira’s dinner tray and took her untouched lunch. Suyin stayed and watched her as she slept. An hour later while Kuvira was still sleeping, Lin brought Bataar back from the precinct. Both were surprised to see Suyin there. “Su, what are you doing here?” Lin inquired. “I came to see my daughter, is there a problem with that?” Suyin reiterated clearly knowing that there was a problem. “Su, Kya told you, you weren’t permitted to come here. How long have you been here? Did Kuvira allow you to stay?”

“I got here this morning and Kuvira still refuses to even look at me. She has been sleeping all day and she hasn’t touched any of her meals.” Su told them.  
Both Lin and Bataar looked at each other before they said anything more to Suyin. Bataar couldn’t understand why his mother wouldn’t just leave her alone. He loved his mother, but this was getting ridiculous. Kuvira had been adamant about not wanting to see Suyin.  
Lin couldn’t believe that after everything, Suyin would disobey a direct order from Kya. She knows how fragile Kuvira’s case is and that stress will make her ill.  
“Mother you are not supposed to be here. Was she sleeping when you got here?” Bataar interrogated his mother.  
“She was awake.” Suyin Answered.  
“Su, did Kuvira say anything to you?” Lin asked her sister.  
“She asked me to leave.”  
“Then why did you stay?” Lin couldn’t believe she had to ask this question.  
“I stayed because I miss her and I was worried about her.”  
“Mother, if you love her than you will stay away from her. I love you, you’re my mother, but Kuvira...she…. she hates you. I didn’t want to tell you that. I thought that Kya telling you to stay away from her would be enough to dissuade you.” Bataar Jr. huffed. “I mean look at her…. she isn’t doing well. She refuses to eat, and even when she does, she can’t keep it down. She can’t sleep at night. She gets no peace. The thing that hurts the most is that she asks me every day why I let Kya save her. Why I just didn’t let her die peacefully. I honestly don’t know what to do and you coming here is just one more thing I have to worry about.”  
They didn’t realize how loud their voices were and they were too distracted to notice her stirring in the bed. Kuvira turned her head and saw Bataar and Lin arguing with Suyin. She couldn’t understand why that woman refused to leave her in peace.   
She couldn’t take their arguing any longer. “Bataar?” Kuvira called. All three of them turned around to see Kuvira sitting in bed. “Kuvira, love, you’re awake? Did you sleep all day?” Bataar asked as he sat on the bed next to her and took her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. “I slept most of the day.” She answered snuggling into his embrace. He kissed her forehead. “How are you feeling? Here, why don’t you try to eat something?” Bataar coaxed as he brought a dumpling to her mouth. She turned her head as Bataar tried to feed her. “I’m so tired. I feel nauseas, and I just want to go back to sleep.” She didn’t think she could keep any food down especially after all the stress from earlier that day. “Come on Kya told you that you have to eat?” Bataar pleaded. “If I eat anything, I am going to be sick. It’s too painful.” Kuvira whispered resting her head on his shoulder and trying to go back to sleep.  
Lin and Suyin watched them converse. “Mother, I think you should leave. I will talk to you later.” Bataar Jr. stated. Suyin was about to protest, when Lin took her arm and started guiding her to the door. When they were, outside Lin started, “what was that all about Su? I honestly don’t understand you when you get like this. You aren’t even capable of listening to reason. Why can’t you just stay away? You are making her even more ill by coming here, didn’t you see the look on her face?”   
“I didn’t think that it would get that bad. I honestly thought that if she saw that I wasn’t leaving her than she would at least acknowledge me.” Suyin admitted.  
“That kid is more like you than the daughter you gave birth to! Anyone who sees the two of you would have you pegged as mother and daughter. The similarities between the two of you are uncanny.” Lin asserted.  
“It’s been over a month since the incident and she still won’t even look at me. Kya told me to put all my efforts into helping them prepare for the trial that is coming up in a few weeks. I have managed to convince Tenzin and Wu to agree to a plea bargain in which they would each have to spend at least six months in jail while working to reconstruct Republic City. After they served their time they will be required to work with Asami at Future Industries on projects related to redesigning the city’s infrastructure.” Suyin disclosed.  
“And Asami is okay with this?” Lin asked guessing that Asami would never agree to allowing the woman that killed her father to get anywhere near her or her company.  
“Actually, it was her idea.” Suyin noted. Lin stared at her sister in shock at a loss for words, “you’ve got to be joking!”  
“Asami told me that she was originally hurt when Korra told her she was going to try to get Reiko to grant Kuvira and Bataar leniency. Evidently, Korra was able to convince her that Kuvira and Hiroshi aren’t that different. They both went through traumatic experiences that led them to take their ideals to the extreme. Not to mention it was you who busted Hiroshi out of prison when we needed help. And then there’s the fact that Reiko pardoned Varrick even after he attempted to kidnap him. I think we have a pretty solid case.” Suyin beamed, hoping when Kuvira found out how much work she was putting in to try to help their case that she would at least acknowledge her again.   
“That is quite surprising!” Lin replied. “Su right now you need to go and I will stop at the hotel to see you so we can talk more about this after I am finished here. I will send Bataar Jr. out here so you can see him before you leave.” She knew that Suyin was about to protest.   
“OK.” Suyin responded.  
Suyin waited in the hall for Bataar Jr. knowing full well that it wouldn’t be a simple good-bye, that she would get it. As Bataar Jr. stepped into the hall, he embraced his mother. “How is Kuvira?” Suyin inquired.  
“She is not well. She mentioned that when you came this morning, she asked you to leave twice and you just sat there. Mother, she still hasn’t fully recovered from her wounds. Kya is concerned because her injuries should have healed by now. I am beginning to wonder if I did the right thing in bringing her back. I know she loves me, but watching her get worse each day is breaking my heart. Was I being selfish in insisting that Kya bring her back even though she obviously wanted me to let her go?” Bataar wept.  
“You weren’t the only one who insisted that Kya not give up. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing Kuvira. What’s worse is the last thing she remembers me saying to her before she passed out was that it was good that she was in so much pain. When I spoke with Kya last night, she told me that Kuvira wasn’t doing well, but I never imagined that it would be this bad. To be completely honest, after seeing her that way, I couldn’t bring myself to leave because I feared what would happen if that was the last time I ever saw her. I would rather be there with her even though she completely ignores me than not get the chance to see her. We have to figure out a way to help her because even if the plea bargain is granted, it won’t do you any good if she’s starving herself to death. When I spoke with the guard this afternoon he mentioned that he has been watching her and he thinks the cause of her symptoms is depression. I am inclined to agree with him. Maybe she isn’t eating because she is unable to keep food in her stomach. He is very observant, if he didn’t work for Lin, I would try to recruit him to work in Zoufu.” Suyin reiterated.  
“I wish I could tell her everything you said, but she shuts down whenever I mention you, even if it’s just casually. Mother, I am sorry to say this, but after everything you put her through when we were growing up, I wouldn’t blame her if she’s never able to forgive you. I love you, but you must understand that even though you changed, it is too little too late. Before we left Zoufu, she told me about what transpired between you and Reiko and that she tried to convince you to help. She saw it as a final attempt for the two you to work together to salvage your relationship, but you turned it down. Even though she tried to be as civil as she could with you after that, she did that only for me. I may not be able to bend and I am no truth seer, but every time I watched her when you were around, I loved her even more because I know what it did to her to be around you and she suffered through that for me. I didn’t tell you all this to hurt you, but it is time you knew the truth.” Bataar confessed hoping that his mother would understand. As he waited for her to process everything he watched the agony and hurt in her eyes. He had not meant to hurt his mother, but if she wanted Kuvira to get better than she had to back off at least until she recovered.  
“I understand…I won’t bother her anymore or attempt to contact her until she recovers.” Sunyin promised and with that she kissed Bataar and left.  
Bataar went back into the room to check on Kuvira and Lin.  
“So what’s going on?” Bataar asked.   
“We were just discussing the upcoming trial and the proposed plea bargain and that your mother has been working tirelessly on it for the past month.” Lin disclosed.  
“I don’t want anything from her. I would rather spend the rest of my life in solitary confinement. I’m sorry Bataar, but that is just how I feel. I am not going to lie to you.”  
“I know….I told my mother that even though she is doing this, it is too little too late. Love, I know you don’t want to talk about this, but I have to ask, what is the last thing you remember my mother saying to you before you passed out.” Bataar asked.  
“The last thing I remember her saying was that the fact that I was in pain was a good thing….I don’t remember anything after that. Why do you ask?” Kuvria inquired.  
“Because my mother told me that you both apologized to each other after that.”  
“I honestly don’t remember, but if that happened…. I... I thought I was going to die…. I wanted to die. It would be only natural for me to seek closure. I can’t discuss this further, I’m sorry.” Kuvira professed as she lay her back down to try to sleep.  
“I know, love. I’m sorry I brought it up.” Bataar sighed as he looked at his aunt. “I am going to step outside and talk to Aunt Lin. I will be back in a few minutes.”  
Lin followed her nephew out the door. “I spoke to Kya this morning about her progress and after seeing her now, it is worse than I imagined. I think we might have made a mistake in fighting to bring her back. She is miserable. She is becoming emaciated. If I didn’t know that was her, I would never recognize her.”   
“That’s what I am afraid of. If she keeps this up, she will die anyway.”  
“She obviously hates your mother that’s for sure!”  
“When I think about it, I don’t think Kuvira truly hate her. I believe that somewhere deep down, she still loves her even though she doesn’t realize it. My mother hurt her so deeply that it changed her. She is not the person she used to be. When she came to live with us, there was a spark in her eyes. She would brighten up the room when she walked in. She was just so full of life. Now she is pining and wasting away. I can’t lose her Aunt Lin. When she woke up, I took that as a sign that she would be okay. She was fine for a few moments before you entered the room, but as soon as she saw Mother, I lost her again.” Bataar mumbled the last few words.   
“We are going to do everything we can to help her. She is your future wife, which means that she is as good as my niece. I will do anything I can to protect our family.” Lin comforted her nephew. There was no getting around it…. Kuvira was her niece even if she never married Bataar. Suyin was adamant that Kuvira was her daughter, so regardless of the direction that Kuvira and Suyin’s relationship took, she would regard the girl as her niece.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked through the portal to return to Republic City, they talked about their plans for the next few days. After a lot of self-reflection, Asami began to understand where Korra was coming from. It will not be easy to forgive Kuvira, but just as she worked to forgive her father, she will try to do the same with her. Korra had reminded her to think about the Kuvira who had risked her life to save Korra’s father, Tonraq and Korra from the Red Lotus. The same woman who worked so hard to track down Aiwei and helped the wounded. The person she was before power and greed consumed her, the person that had come back. Remembering Kuvira this way allowed her to separate the person who killed her father and the real person hiding behind a mask of strength and ferocity.   
“There is a council meeting tomorrow afternoon. We are supposed to discuss Kuvira’s upcoming trial and I think you should come.” Korra suggested.  
“I don’t know. I am not an elected official and I am not the Avatar, I don’t know if I will be welcomed in the meeting.” Asami told her.   
“Come on I’m the Avatar and I’m inviting you. I’ve never played this card, but remember that I technically have the power to remove Reiko from office even if he won’t admit it. I definitely have the power to have Kuvira and Bataar pardoned. It was your idea to have Bataar and Kuvira work at Future Industries as part of their sentence. They should hear what you have to say. Kuvira is responsible for your father’s death, and if you are willing to work with her than I don’t see what anyone else’s problem is. Anyway, I was the one who originally destroyed the city when I left the Spirit Portals open and the Spirit Wilds started growing downtown, not to mention the vines that are growing everywhere. Kuvira just wrecked a few buildings.” Korra teased.  
“Okay your Avatarness, you win, I’ll come.” Asami mocked as Korra stuck her tongue out.   
“Oh, very classy Korra.”  
“Hahahahahaha!” They both laughed.  
“So do you think Kuvira is still refusing to talk to Suyin?” Asami asked.  
“No! You should have seen her face when Suyin walked into the room after she woke up. She looked like she saw an evil spirit. Even I felt her body tense through the floor. I think it is going to take a lot to bring those two together again. I love Suyin, she is a good friend, but after Kuvira and Bataar told me what her upbringing was like, I am surprised Kuvira was civil with Suyin.”  
“That is pretty messed up! How did Suyin take it?” Asami questioned.  
“She is devastated to put it mildly! Before Kuvira even woke up, Kya had to kick her out of the room because she was wailing over the poor girl. To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes. It was a very depressing sight. I mean, I feel bad for Suyin, but she brought this upon herself. She could have prevented this from happening. And then when Kuvira woke up, the look on Suyin’s face when Kya told her she couldn’t go back in the room because Kuvira didn’t want to see her was shocking. I have never seen Suyin cry. Now she is a train wreck, she keeps losing control of herself. Anyway, I want to stop by at the prison hospital to see how Kuvira’s holding up. I guess I will see you tomorrow. “  
“Korra wait…would it be okay if I tagged along?” Asami asked, not sure if she made the right decision.  
“I don’t see why not, if you are sure you’re up to it.” Korra clearly supprised that Asami wanted to see Kuvira this soon after everything happened.  
As they walked toward the prison, they noticed how damaged Republic City is. Korra made a game of counting the damage she was responsible for and they Kuvira’s damage. It surprised Asami, that Korra was right, next to her, the damage that Kuvira caused looked like mere child’s play.  
As they reached the prison, Asami couldn’t help but feel nervous. She was about to face her father’s killer and even though she knew that the person who killed was gone the body of the person was still there.   
“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s okay if you’re not ready.” Korra cautioned.  
“No, the sooner I do this the sooner I can move on.” Asami asserted.  
As they walked into the prison, they checked in at the front desk. They had to remove anything metal. Even though there no way Kuvira was anywhere near strong enough to bend, they had to follow protocol. It had only been two weeks since Kuvira woke up and Korra just hoped she was doing better.  
When they reach Kuvira’s room, Korra knocked on the door. Even though there was a guard posted outside the door, it just seemed like the polite thing to do. Just a second they heard a male voice announced.   
As Bataar Jr. opened the door, he smiled as soon as he saw who it was. When he saw Asami, he looked worried. Before he could say anything “Asami is just here to talk to Kuvira, she is not here to start accusing her of her past crimes” Korra reassured.  
“Okay Korra, I trust you.” Bataar conceded.  
“Love, you have some visitors.”  
Kuvira smiled when she saw Korra, but when she realized it was Asami behind her, she began to tear. Before she could start crying Asami went up to her and put her hand on Kuvira’s arm “I am so sorry for what I did to you” Kuvira sobbed.   
“Kuvira I was angry with you at first, but after talking to Korra, I realized that it wasn’t you who killed my father, it was the Great Uniter and even though you shared the same body at one point, she no longer exists. I am not ready to forgive you, but I do want us to try to work past this. My father was in jail because he was fighting with the Equalists and when I turned against, he tried to kill me. I was able to forgive him because after a while, I realized that it even my father tried to kill me, he wasn’t the man who raised me. My mother was killed by benders when I was young and afterwards, my father blamed all benders for the violence. It got to the point where it consumed him. His need for revenge turned into a disease. The two of you are a lot alike. You both had traumatic experience that altered you lives and lead you to do things you wouldn’t have done otherwise and I just wanted you to that I understand.” Asami explained though she didn’t know if Kuvira was weeping out of relief or sadness.  
“Thank you, I don’t deserve this” was all Kuvira was able to say.   
“Thank you, Asami. I know this isn’t easy for you.” Bataar choked.  
Asami didn’t answer, she put her arms around Kuvira and then Bataar, in a way to seal a pact. As she released her embrace Korra started “We also came here to discuss the council meeting that is taking place tomorrow. I am going to plead your case before the council and the world leaders. Asami came up with a possible solution. Tomorrow, she is going to suggest that you work off your sentence assisting in the redesign of Republic City’s infrastructure. I know, I can convince Tenzin and Wu to agree and I have some information that may convince Reiko. Not to mention I am the Avatar, but I try not to play that card.”  
Bataar felt a lump in his throat and Kuvira sat there with her mouth open. They couldn’t believe it. The Avatar and Asami, the woman whose father Kuvira killed, advocating for them. She didn’t know what to say. She was too shocked to say anything.  
After overcoming the initial shock Kuvira and Bataar both thanked them. “We will stop by tomorrow after the council meeting to give you an update. We have to get going because it is getting late and you need to rest.” Korra informed them.  
As Korra and Asami walked out of the prison “so how do you feel?” Korra asked. “Honestly much better than I thought I would. I know it’s too soon, but I no longer think that forgiving her is an impossibility. I saw absolutely no sign of the Great Uniter. All I saw was the real Kuvira.” Asami shared beaming at Korra.  
“So are you going to Air Temple Island or do you want to spend the night at my place? You would be able to talk to Wu. Not to mention Bolin and Mako will be anxious to see us.” Asami Asked. “Good point. Okay, I will stay at your place tonight. It’s a good thing I made sure I left an outfit for tomorrow at you house before we went on vacation. I had a feeling something like this would happen. I will radio Tenzin when we get to your place to let him know we’re back.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Sato Mansion, Korra and Asami were bombarded with hugs the minute they walked through the door. Bolin lifted Korra up over his shoulder and started running about the mansion. Before Korra realized where he took her, he threw her in the pool. “BOLIN!!! “I’m going to get you for that.” Korra yelled. “Hey guys, Korra is all wet!” Bolin taunted. As Bolin turned around Korra bended giant octopus arms and grabbed Bolin and dragged him into the water. “Now look whose wet?!” Korra jested.  
The rest of the gang ran in and started laughing at the two of them. “What happened, didn’t get enough of the water on vacation?” Mako teased. “No we didn’t!” Asami answered as she pushed Mako into the pool and jumped in after him. “What’s the big idea Asami?” Mako yelled. “You’re always so uptight?” Asami joked jumping on his shoulders and pushing his head down. Prince Wu walked in. “What’s going on guys?” Wu asked. “Nothing just teaching these boys a lesson!” Asami replied. “Asami, Korra welcome back, I’ve missed you guys.” Wu chuckled. “Come on out so we can catch up. I want to hear all about your trip to the Spirit World.”  
They all got out of the pool and so speed things up Korra bent all the water of them and their clothes. “OK hugs everyone.” Wu ordered as he grabbed them all into a hug. “So how was your trip?” Wu asked. “It was great!” Both Asami and Korra responded at the same time. They all walked into the sitting room as Korra and Asami told them about their trip.   
“It was so beautiful. The trees were nothing like I’ve ever seen, and the leaves came in all shades of the rainbow. In the sky, you could see so many kinds of spirits flying around. I never imagined they came in so many different shapes, sizes and colors. It was breathtaking and the lakes and rivers were always the perfect temperature. The water was so clear, you could see straight to the bottom. I can’t wait to go back. I think that next time we should all go together. A Team Avatar vacation.” Asami described.  
“I think that would be fun for all of us to go on vacation together, even you Wu.” Korra suggested. “Really…. you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!” Wu choked. He had never had any real friends before and was beginning to enjoy himself. He was having fun for the first time in his life.   
“On the way back, we stopped at the prison hospital to see Kuvira and Bataar.” Korra admitted. Everyone looked at her. “What we talked about this before we left and you can’t tell me that Opal hasn’t told you about how Su reacted.” Korra stated. “Asami are you okay?” Mako inquired.   
“Yes, I’m fine. To be honest with you, after a lot of self-reflection, I don’t think it will be impossible for me to be able to forgive her eventually. I mean, I’m not ready to forgive her yet, but I don’t hate her. Like my father, she experienced traumatic events in her life that caused her to take her ideals to the extreme. My father tried to kill me, but I was still able to forgive him. Kuvira is different. I think she deserves leniency because for one what she did in Ba Sing Se was nothing short of a miracle. As far as the damage she did to Republic City, well I think that Korra has out done her. So if we are throwing people in prison for destroying the city than Korra’s name should first on the list. Furthermore, the only casualty in the city was my father, and even he had a chance to save himself and he chose not to. I am not trying to taint his legacy or minimize what he did for all of us, I am merely saying that if I can look past all of that than other people should be able to as well. Korra and I have been thinking and I suggested that maybe instead of Bataar and Kuvira serving their time in prison, their skills would be more useful if they help rebuild Republic City. I mean Bataar is a genius and Kuvira is familiar with engineering and architecture not to mention her bending rivals that of Toph. Don’t tell Su or Lin I said that, but anyone who has really watched her in action can’t help but be impressed by her.” Asami shared.

She waited for everyone to process what she had just told them. It was a lot to take in and it must be shocking for them that she is able to look past what Kuvira did.   
“That doesn’t actually sound like a bad idea. I mean, I have been in contact with Chief Beifong about the case and she told me Kuvira regrets everything she did. Chief Beifong also mentioned that she is going to the council meeting tomorrow to plead her case. Wu here is also going to plead her case. Even after Kuvira usurped power from Wu, he was able to forgive her and understands where she was coming from. Both Wu and Chief Beifong have spoken with Tenzin and he agrees.” Mako disclosed.  
“That saves us a lot of work. We had every intention of ask Wu and Tenzin to agree to a plea bargain. I don’t think it is realistic to expect them to do no jail time, but at least it could be minimal, maybe six months to a year and then community service. While they are in prison, they could spend time working with Future Industries to rebuild the city.” Asami noted.   
“I completely agree. I don’t think they should serve a lot of time being they understand what they did was wrong and it was a war. Look at Zuko, and his Uncle Iroh, they weren’t punished after the Hundred Year War and Iroh caused a lot of damage to Ba Sing Se’s wall. I think we have a case.” Korra interjected. “For now, let’s go to bed, I for one am exhausted.”  
As Korra lay in bed, she couldn’t help but be thankful for her friends. It is more obvious now how much they all have in common. If they all work together, maybe they would have a chance of helping Kuvira and Bataar.


	7. Chapter 7

At the council meeting the following afternoon, Korra and Asami consulted with Wu and Tenzin. They wanted to make sure they were on the same page and arguments were in place with the needed evidence.   
“Asami, are you sure about this?” Tezin asked just to make sure she knew what she was doing.  
“I’m sure. I don’t want them to spend the rest of their lives in prison. They may have made a lot of mistakes, but they also changed a lot of people’s lives for the better. I mean the economy in Ba Sing Se is better now than when the Earth Queen ruled.” Asami replied.  
“OK, I just wanted to make sure. I think we have a pretty good case. Wu is technically the Earth King and he has power in the Earth Kingdom. I know Tonraq will side with Korra and Densa and Eska have already stated that they are in favor of a full pardon. They always were a little strange. I don’t know about Reiko and Izumi, I know though I think that Izumi can be made to see reason. If everything goes well they may not even have to stand trial. This could be over very quickly, but I don’t think it is realistic to expect that they won’t serve any jail time. I think it is reasonable to suggest they spend six months to a year in prison and then the rest served performing community service.” Tenzin remarked.  
As soon as Tenzin noticed the other world leaders entering the council meeting area, he stopped talking. Everyone was happy to see Korra and Asami back from the Spirit World. Even Raiko congratulated Korra on the way she handled the Kuvira situation. Chief Beifong was invited to the meeting.  
“Now that everybody’s here, why don’t we get started. We are here to discuss the Kuvira and Bataar’s upcoming trial. I would like to hear each of your opinions on the matter. Prince Wu, why don’t you start.” Raiko announced.  
“Well, after looking at all the good they did in Ba Sing Se in stabilizing the economy which is honestly better than when my great aunt was queen, we should look at the good they did before we focus on all the negative things that have been happening recently. It was my throne that was usurped and as I have already explained to Avatar Korra, I think that they should both be pardoned. All the crimes that were committed were technically during a war. If we look back in history even after the Fire Nation ended the war no one was punished for all the atrocities that were committed. I understand that was a long time ago, but it doesn’t change the course of recent history.” Wu declared. “Fire Lord Izumi, what are your thoughts on the matter?”  
“I have consulted with the former Fire Lord Zuko on the matter, and he is of the opinion that we should let the Avatar decide their fate. I have to agree with Prince Wu that even though the is still a shame for the Fire Nation, we have learned through history that there are many paths and none but the Avatar knows better which one is best. I will agree to whatever punishment Avatar Korra insists upon. I am also of the opinion that I admire Prince Wu’s willingness to pardon them, I do think that there should be some consequences if only to dissuade future issues. My final vote will rest with the Avatar’s decision.” Izumi insisted. Korra noticed Raiko didn’t look too pleased by Izumi’s statement. She knew Raiko to be stubborn and narrow minded. He was motivated by his political goals.  
“We have Chiefs Eska and Densa on radio. Good afternoon, we would like to hear your opinion on the Kuvira situation.” Raiko asked.  
Naturally it was Eska who did all the talking. She and her brother Desna were very close, but it was well known that Eska made all the decisions. “Kuvira is a very strong woman and she did a lot of good. I personally like her. I think she should be pardoned.” Eska asserted. Raiko’s frown nearly made Korra and Asami laugh. He was clearly trying to hide his displeasure. That was two official votes against what he thought was best and he didn’t count on the Avatar to agree with him. They usually disagreed on serious matters. “Tonraq will you please give us your opinion.” Raiko asked though he knew Tonraq would side with his daughter Korra.  
“I agree with Fire Lord Izumi and my vote will support anything Korra decides.” Tonraq affirmed. Raiko just hope that Tenzin and Asami who was given voting privileges for this meeting would see reason. Surely Asami will want them to spend the rest of their lives in prison after Kuvira killed her father.  
“Tenzin it is your turn.” Raiko noted.   
“I also agree with Chief Tonraq and Fire Lord Izumi, and my vote will also support Korra’s decision.” Tenzin asserted. Raiko was at his wits end. He couldn’t believe that these leaders would leave such an important decision to a woman half their age even if she was the Avatar.  
“Asami would you care to give you opinion on the matter.” Raiko asked, confident that Asami would want Kuvira and Bataar in prison. She was also very close to Avatar Korra and had a lot of influence over her. He could only hope that would be the case.  
“Well at first, I was very angry with them and I initially planned on voting for a life sentence, but that would have been an emotional decision. After we returned to Republic City yesterday, Korra and I went to visit Kuvira and Bataar. Once I face Kuvira, I can truly understand where she was coming from. Like my father there were traumatic events in her life that caused to her make certain decisions, she otherwise wouldn’t have made. I am not excusing what she did, I am merely stating there were reasons for them. I agree to whatever Korra decides.” Asami replied.   
“I vote for a life sentence for both of them.” Raiko huffed.  
“Avatar Korra what do you think we should do in this situation?” Raiko asked.  
“I am completely against giving them a life sentence. I also believe if they were to be granted a full pardon that would be equivalent to excusing their crimes regardless of the reasons and motives behind them. I propose we strike a balance. I think they should spend six months to a year in prison and then another five years performing community service by working for Future Industries to help rebuild the city.” Korra asserted.  
“Surely Avatar Korra, don’t you think there should be more consequences for the damage they inflicted on the city?” Raiko pleaded.  
“President Raiko if it is your desire to lock up anyone who damages the city, then Chief Beifong I think you may have to lock me up!” Korra jested. “Technically, if you really look at the damage, you will see that most of it a direct result of my decision to leave the Spirit Portals open.  
“Then I guess the votes are in favor of Avatar Korra’s suggestion. They will serve six months to a year in prison during which time they will be working with Future Industries to rebuild the city under the direct supervision of Avatar Korra. Following incarceration, they will then be required to spend five year working at Future Industries on projects directly related to improving Republic City.” Raiko stated, clearly angry at the outcome.

After the meeting was adjourned, they went outside to talk. Lin followed them outside. “Su is going to be relieved. I am going to the hotel to deliver the news. Lin stated.  
“Why don’t you ask Su to meet us at the prison hospital so you can tell her and Bataar the news. I am sure, Su is going to want to see him after this. That is if she can stay out of Kuvira’s room.” Korra suggested.   
“Sounds like a plan.” Lin agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Suyin was waiting for them at the prison when they got there. They gave her the good news before they went inside. Lin had never seen her sister so relieved. She knew that Suyin was so worried and had been afraid of the verdict.  
Once they checked in at the desk and took off all anything metal, they almost ran to Kuvira’s room. The guard saw them coming and knocked on Kuvira’s door “looks like you’ve got company” the guard smiled.  
“Who is it?’ Bataar asked the guard. “I think you mean who isn’t here” the guard laughed.  
“Bataar, what’s going on?” Kuvira asked clearly nervous.  
Before Bataar could answer, Korra, Lin and the gang walked into the room while Suyin remained in the hall.  
“Hello Kuvira. We have come with good news. The plea bargin we talked about last night has been approved. You both only must serve six months to a year in prison including the time you already spent in here. So technically you could be out in as little as four and a half months from now.” Korra beamed.  
“I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much. I won’t disappoint you.” Kuvira assured.  
“I know you won’t.” Korra agreed.  
“Thank you Korra.” Bataar stated.  
“You both are very welcome. Bataar, Suyin is in the hall and she wants to speak to you.” Korra informed him though she noticed Kuvira tense at the mention of Suyin’s name.  
“So, what will happen now is that as soon as you are better, you and Bataar will be moved to a platinum cell. I have arranged for the two of you to stay together. You will be confined to the cell unless Lin, Asami or myself come to escort you wherever it is we must go. You will be working with Future Industries while you are technically serving prison time even though you will most likely only be in your cell in the evenings on most days. I will make sure keep you busy. After you finish serving your time, you will be free on the condition you continue to work with Future Industries for five years. Or longer as Asami mentioned this morning. Bataar will be leading the engineering team and you will be head of operations. They are both top paid positions, so as far as I’m aware you will probably be making at least four times than what Mako here makes each.” Korra noted.  
Out in the hall Suyin embraced her son as soon as he walked out of the room. “How are you Mother?” Bataar asked.  
“I am as well as I can be right now.” Suyin admitted.  
“How is Kuvira doing?” Suyin asked biting her bottom lip in apprehension.   
“I don’t know. Some days she looks better and can keep food down and other days she can’t eat anything. Her wounds are almost fully healed which is a relief because Kya was at her wits end. She scolded Kuvira. She told her that she didn’t do all that work to save her for her to around and feel sorry for herself. I think that snapped her out of it. She is still depressed a lot of the time, but it isn’t as severe as it was. It’s no longer negatively affecting her health which is a relief. She said Kuvira will be off bedrest in a few days. Kya told us that Kuvira still needs to stay here for another month, but she will at least be able to get up and move around.” Bataar declared.  
“That’s good to hear. I have up at night sick with worry. Do you think she will ever acknowledge me again? It would make me happy if she would just look at me.” Suyin teared. “Mother, I honestly don’t know. If she does, I don’t think it would be for a long time. I know Aunt Lin told you that Kuvira couldn’t be more like you if you had given birth to her. The only major difference between the two of you that I see is the way you express your emotions. You have always been very emotional and people can easily tell how you are feeling. Kuvira on the other hand has always been good at controlling her emotions, except for now that is. This issue between the two of you has turned her into an emotional wreck. I’ve never seen her act this way. She is usually so calm and reserved about everything. Finding ways to comfort her has been challenging to say the least. I have even started discussing the wedding with her.” Bataar told Suyin.  
“What are you two planning?” Suyin asked looking hopeful that maybe such an occasion would improve their relationship.  
“She doesn’t want a wedding. She wants it to be just the two of us and a few witnesses. To be honest with you, I just want to be able to call her my wife. Having a wedding isn’t important to me and I’m not going to force her into it for other peoples’ sake.” Bataar affirmed.  
“I understand. I just want the two of you to be happy even if I would like you to have a big wedding. Kuvira would look so beautiful in a wedding dress.” Suyin uttered.   
“I know…. she never was one to dress up. She has always been more athletic, but I have never known anyone so intelligent. She is probably almost as good an engineer as me. She’s read all my books and has even created some of her own designs which I must say are pretty impressive.” Bataar beamed.  
Suyin could tell her son was so much happier now that Kuvira was getting better. She also felt relieved. She was so afraid they were going to lose her. At least she was getting better. That alone brought a smile to her face.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think you are ready to be off bedrest as your wounds are completely healed. You have obviously been able to eat more because it looks like you gained some weight. I will talk to Korra because I know she’s been anxious for you to start working with them at on a few projects that they have planned. Bataar make sure she takes it easy.” Kya informed Kuvira and Bataar.   
“Can I bend?” Kuvira asked missing the way the earth and metal bended to her will. “If you promise to stop the moment you feel tired.” Kya ordered. “I will” she promised.  
“I’m hungry” Kuvira told Bataar. “What do you want to eat love?” Bataar couldn’t help smiling. Kuvira was getting better and she was eating more. Her face was no longer pale and she had gained some of the weight she had lost and she was stronger. “Dumplings” Kuvira answered. “OK love.”  
Kya had been insistent that Kuvira needed to eat to regain her strength. “I already informed Korra that you have clearance to be on light duty. She wanted me to tell you Asami has some small projects lined up she thinks will interest you. She also wants you to freshen up because she is coming in a couple hours to take the two of you out.” Kya informed. “Alright”  
“In a couple weeks, you two will be moved to the ritzy section of the prison. Don’t get too comfortable, you two will most likely be out in about four months. I will be back tomorrow to check up on you.” Kya teased.  
“Thank you, Kya.” Bataar said. “No problem” she replied.  
Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Bataar opened the door to finding a smiling Korra. “Are you and Miss Prissy ready to go?” Korra joked. “I heard that.” Kuvira laughed. “Let’s go” Korra told them dragging Kuvira by the arm.  
“We are trying to improve the hummingbird suits. We need an extra pair of geniuses.” Korra stated. “We have made some changes to the original design, but it keeps stalling.”  
They all got into Asami’s car and Korra decided to drive. “Buckle your seatbelts everyone” Asami warned. “Korra is a little new at this so you might want to hang on.”  
As soon as Korra stepped on the gas pedal they went flying down the road. She kept confusing the gas pedal and the brakes. Kuvira was being bounced around like a ragdoll and she thought she might be sick. Cars behind them kept beeping their horns and passing them up. Korra was definitely new at this. “Can I drive?” Kuvira asked Asami. “If Korra will share, it’s alright with me.” Asami responded. “Sure, you can drive” Korra smiled.   
Kuvira hopped into the driver’s seat and put her foot on the accelerator. She only drove a few times, but she was pretty good at it. As soon as she started driving, Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Kuvira was a good driver. “Who taught you how to drive?” Asami asked amazed at how smooth she drove. “No one taught me, I taught myself. I haven’t driven that much.” Kuvira responded. “What car did you use?” Korra asked. Kuvira looked at Bataar, took a deep breath “About 8 years ago, Bataar and I were hanging out and we snuck some alcohol from the kitchen without the chef catching us which was a feat all in itself with the way he runs that kitchen. Anyway, we obviously had too much to drink. Bataar asked me if I ever drove a car. I told him that I had never driven a car. He runs in the estate and comes back ten minute later with a set of keys. He hands me the key and told me to try it. I started the car and we went flying down the road and out of Zaofu. The guards saw us leave and they told Bataar’s parents. They came speeding out in another car and I just decided to go faster. Unfortunately, Bataar forgot to make sure the car had enough gas in it. The car just started to slow down and his parents were catching up and when they called us I swerved and hit a boulder. It’s a miracle no one was hurt except the car, which was a lost cause. We got into so much trouble.” Kuvira remembered. Everyone start laughing. “Who’s car was it?” Korra ask. Kuvira tensed and Korra knew the answer to that question. “It was Suyin’s car.” Kuvira replied. “Bataar was grounded and I was given the lecture of a lifetime which of course I tuned her out. I was always good at ignoring things.”   
Korra was surprised to hear Kuvira mention Suyin, but she just brushed it off. When they got to Asami’s office, they were shown the new hummingbird prototypes. “I am thinking of constructing one line in metal and the other in platinum. What do you two think?” Asami asked.  
Kuvira was the first to respond. “I think that would be a good idea, that way they would be available for different purposes. I remember seeing them in action and they were impressive, but I think that the hydraulics could be improved.”  
“I agree” Bataar started. Also, the thrusters could be a little larger. These are too small to carry such heavy loads. I like the design improvements, they are more streamlined.”  
“Ok when you start on Monday you two can put your heads together and see what you can come up with. Any designs that you create, you will be credited for.” Asami asserted.   
“Would like a tour?” Asami asked.   
“Sounds great” Kuvira and Bataar responded.   
Asami showed them around the entire factory and then the warehouses. They were able to review some of the blueprints for some new designs.   
After the tour they decided to grab a bite to eat. “Kuvira, do you want to drive?” Asami asked.  
“Sure, if you don’t mind.” Kuvira replied. She got behind the wheel and drove to the restaurant. Asami sat beside her and Bataar sat in the back with Korra. Asami gave her directions and they made it there very quickly. “I don’t know about you three, but I’m starving.” Korra declared.  
“Then let’s get you some food” Asami laughed.  
When they got in the waiter flinched when he saw Kuvira, but didn’t say anything. “This place has the best dumplings in the city.” Asami admitted.   
“Kuvira loves dumplings.” Bataar chuckled.   
“Then we are in the right place.” Korra said. The waiter returned to take their order. “We will have an assortment of dumplings and tea.” Asami ordered.  
As they waited for their food they talked about business, about Kuvira’s recovery, and their wedding. “So when are you planning on getting married? Korra asked.  
“We were thinking of getting married soon after we get out of prison. We aren’t going to have anything big. We are planning on getting married at the courthouse, just the two of us. With everything that has happened over the last couple months, we didn’t think it would be good to draw too much attention to ourselves.” Kuvira asked.  
“Are you guys planning on having any kids right away or are you going to wait?” Asami inquired, she loved weddings.  
Bataar let Kuvira do the talking because as far as he was concerned even though having kids would be nice, as long as he could spend the rest of his life with Kuvira, anything else was of no importance. “I would like to have children. After we are married, I don’t see the point in waiting, but I am flexible. I mean it takes two to make a baby” she said as she kissed Bataar on the cheek causing him to blush.  
Kuvira had always been so reserved, only showing emotions around those whom she trusted. Bataar was used to her getting upset occasionally, but she had never been so forward in public. He was starting to like this new development to her personality.  
“We must get our own place here since we are going to be living in Republic City. I was eyeing the new luxury apartments that are being built on the edges of the city. I was thinking of a two or three story penthouse on the top floors. The view from the building that is going up is supposed to be stunning. I have already had my lawyer put a deposit on it. It should be finished by the time we get out and if not, there is always the executive suite at the hotel.” Bataar commented.  
Kuvira blushed and everyone laughed at that. Things were getting better. She was finally starting to feel like her old self again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kya had cleared Kuvira and she and Bataar were moved to another part of the prison. She could see why they call it ritzy as there was a door that was supposed to lead into a “cell” which was more like a small apartment. The furniture was simple yet tasteful. It looked like a luxury hotel room. There was a king size bed and a sofa and two arm chairs. There was a radio and a small kitchenette. The bathroom had a jacuzzi with a separate shower stall. They wouldn’t have to worry about their privacy unless someone decided to invade it again. The “cell” and everything but the upholstery was made of platinum. She really didn’t see the point in them putting her in a platinum cell being she will be leaving it every day anyway. She wasn’t going to complain, it was more than she deserved and the best part was that she and Bataar were together. They only had more month left of prison time. Korra and Asami were keeping them busy and the time was going fast.   
Korra would come almost every morning to take her to the Pro Bending Arena to spar. Korra had tasked Kuvira with teaching her how to metal bend. Suyin had taught Korra the basics, but Korra loved the way Kuvira moved. She was able to move so fast and fluidly. Kuvira’s bending style mirrored Suyin’s except that Kuvira had her own unique way of moving and she was by far the more skilled bender. That was something Korra had no intention of tell Lin or Suyin.  
“Come on Kuvira, we don’t have all day. I want plenty of time to kick your butt.” Korra taunted.  
“In your dreams Korra. I’d like to see you try.” Kuvira challenged.  
As they got to the Pro Bending Arena they went to the locker rooms to change into their workout clothes. They made a habit of wearing protective gear, so they could imitate and actual fight without fear of serious injuries. They were beginning to become close friends. Kuvira almost cried when Korra told her she was a good friend. Kuvira has had friends, but none that she could depend on or trusted enough to show any emotion around. Korra had seen her at her worst and she trusted her with her life. Kuvira noticed that Asami was also coming to see her in the evenings occasionally just to hang out.   
“Kuvira, I wanted to ask you a favor.” Korra asked.  
“Sure, anything.” Kuvira.  
“Asami wanted to go to take a trip to the site of Avatar Roku’s former temple. There are supposed to be rare mineral deposits there and she wanted to use it for that new prototype that Bataar has been working on. I can’t bend all that ore by myself. I told Bataar that Asami and I wanted to ask you to come with us. He was happy about it, said you needed to get out on your own once in a while. There is nothing else there and we would be camping for the most part. If we did find what we are looking for we might have to go back with a ship because sky bison can only carry so much weight.” Korra asked.  
“Sure.” Kuvira responded. “When are we going?”  
“We could leave this afternoon if you’re up to it.” Korra told her.  
“Sure, I’m all for it.” Kuvira started, “But don’t I need to get clearance from the Fire Lord.”  
“Asami has a contract with the Fire Nation that allows her to mine for mineral deposits on the condition that she maintains a factory there. She doesn’t have to get authorization to bring company representatives with her.” Korra assured.  
“Why don’t we wrap it up” Korra suggested a she flung a cable at Kuvira who dodge and sent it flying back to Korra who nearly tripped over it. Before Korra could steady herself Kuvira sent two strips of metal flying towards Korra. Korra couldn’t dodge them and they could her wrists. Kuvira held Korra there for a moment. “OK you win, now let me down.” Korra remarked.  
“I’m not finished with you yet.” Kuvira taunted as she sent two more strips of metal to hold Korra’s feet. Korra was struggling when Kuvira came up to her and started tickling her under her arms.   
“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! HAHAHAHAHAHA! KUVIRA STOP! AHAAHAHAHAH!” Korra begged.  
“Say please……” Kuvira laughed.  
“Ok…. ok…ok…. please put me down!” Korra pleaded.   
“OK.” Kuvira smiled as she removed the metal strips from Korra’s feet and wrists. “Looks like I win again.”  
“You’re crazy!” Korra joked.  
“I know…. thanks….” Kuvira and Korra laughed.  
They went back into the locker room to shower and change. “We’ll go back to the prison first so that you can back and then you can come to Air Temple Island with me so I can get my stuff. I will radio Asami when we get to the prison to give her a heads up. Before we leave, I have a legal document that Lin has to stamp before you can leave the city being you are technically still in prison.” Korra informed her.   
They teasing each other the entire way back. Korra wanted to walk instead of taking the car, and Kuvira didn’t object, it was nice to be able to stretch her legs. Korra got bored and decided to liven things up, “I’ll race you to the hotel, first one there is buying drinks.” Korra challenged. “I thought we were leaving this afternoon. You want to go drunk?” Kuvira asked. “Of course, not that’s why Asami is the designated flyer.” Korra laughed. “OK Avatar, it’s a bet.” Kuvira laughed in response.   
They raced the two miles to the hotel. Kuvira was trying to let think she could win….at the end Kuvira sped up and past Korra by. “I win again, Avatar.” Kuvira teased. “You know for having a near death experience, you’re very fast and strong.” Kuvira responded. “Come on, I’m buying.”  
They were seated as soon as they got to the hotel restaurant. They were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn’t see Suyin having lunch by herself at the next table. The waiter came to the table “what will it be.” “We’ll have two orders of assorted dumplings and…Korra what do you want to drink,” Kuvira asked Korra who was looking at her like she had something up her sleeve.” “We’ll a bottle of tequila with a tray of shot glasses.” Korra challenged “Let’s see who can last the longest.”   
“You’re on” Kuvira accepted.  
The waiter came a few minutes later with their food and drinks. They started with the dumplings because they didn’t want to drink on an empty stomach. “These dumplings are good, almost as good as Ming Palace’s dumplings.” Kuvira commented through a mouthful of dumpling. “That’s all you want to ever eat is dumplings.” “That’s the one thing that Bataar’s family chef never made and dumplings are my favorite food.” Kuvira told her.   
Korra started to pour the tequila in the shot glasses as Kuvira finished her last dumpling. “Are you ready?” Korra challenged. “Bring it on Avatar.”  
Suyin turned around to see Kuvira and Korra sitting at the next table doing shots. “They are drinking too much. How could Korra think it’s okay for Kuvira to be drinking this much in her condition” she thought to herself.  
Korra was down 10 shots and Kuvira had 13. “I’m winning Avatar” Kuvira slurred. She was always in a good mood when she was shitfaced. Nothing ever seemed to bother her even the woman at the next table. Kuvira drank another two shots before she picked up another one “this one’s for you Suyin.” Korra didn’t see Suyin at the next table and thought Kuvira was just venting her frustration over alcohol.  
Suyin didn’t know if you should say anything because she knew that Kuvira was drunk. She watched as Kuvira drank another three shots and then started to sway in her seat. Korra wasn’t much better. Korra drank two more shots before she put her head on the table and forfeited.   
“Kuvyyya, you wiiin again.! Korra slurred.  
“Whaaat’s wrong Avatar, giving up so soon?!” Kuvira taunted about to drink another shot, when Suyin lost control of herself and grabbed Kuvira’s wrist to stop her.  
“Kuvira, you’ve had enough!” Suyin ordered.  
Kuvira looked up at Suyin. “Look Korra, Su wants to play too. Here, have a, haaa, drink.” Kuvira said looking up at Suyin.  
Korra’s head hit the table. She was pasted out cold. Kuvira wasn’t far behind. “Kuvira, you’ve had enough to drink!” Suyin ordered as she let go of Kuvira’s wrist to check on Korra. When Suyin wasn’t looking, Kuvira quickly drank three more shots. Suyin grabbed the third shot out of her hand a little too late. “KUVIRA, I said that’s enough!” Suyin was beginning to lose her patience. Kuvira glared at her through drunken eyes, “Yeeessss, mo-ther.” Kuvira stammered. “Korra let’s go.” Kuvira tried to get up but Suyin pushed her back into the chair.   
Suyin hailed the nearest waiter. “Please get someone to help me with these two.” The waiter looked at the two women and nodded. A few minutes later a man came to help take Korra and Kuvira up to Suyin’s room. Korra was out cold and had to be carried up. Kuvira on the other hand was still able to walk with a lot of guidance.  
“Where are we going?” Kuvira asked as she was being supported by Suyin.  
“I am taking you and Korra up to my room so you can sleep this off. Suyin answered, happy that Kuvira was talking to her, but wise enough to know it was just the alcohol.   
“I don’t want to sleep.” Kuvira protested.  
As they got to her room, Suyin had the man put Korra in her bed, while she attempted to do the same with Kuvira.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you Mrs. Beifong?” The man asked.  
“No thank you, I’ll take it from here.” Suyin replied sitting Kuvira on the bed. Her room had a king size bed which she was thankful for now.  
“Kuvira you have to lay down and sleep.” Suyin noted.  
“Why? I’m not tired. I thought you wanted to play…. you’re no fun.” Kuvira slurred.  
Kuvira always did react strangely to alcohol, which was probably the reason she never drank. Suyin knew she would have to play along in order to get her to bed.  
“I thought we would have a sleep over, just you, Korra and I. Doesn’t that sound like fun? What do you think?” Suyin suggested. She knew there would be hell to pay when Kuvira woke up, but what else could she do.  
“You want to play sleep over, Mother!” Kuvira slurred.  
“Yes, I want to play sleep over.” Suyin reaffirmed. She could see Kuvira thinking.  
“Okaaaaaay you get the middle.” Kuvira laughed as she pulled Suyin into bed before she could react.  
Suyin tried to get up, but she was pinned between Korra and Kuvira. Kuvira was snuggling into her embrace. “Sweet dreams mother.” Kuvira whispered. Suyin started to tear. She just enjoyed the moment because when Kuvira woke up, she hoped Korra would be able to calm her down. “Sweet dreams baby.” Suyin responded kissing Kuvira’s forehead.  
She didn’t know how long she slept when she felt Korra start to stir. Suyin tried to move a little without waking Kuvira who was still snuggling into her embrace. Korra opened her eyes and sat up, “where am I” she asked before she noticed it was Suyin who was lying next to her hugging a sleeping Kuvira. “Oh spirits, it wasn’t a dream.” Korra yawned. “Good afternoon sleepyhead.” Suyin said.  
Korra sat up and tried to assess the situation, through a pounding headache. “Uuuhhh this is bad! Suyin, this isn’t good! She is going to freak!” Korra drawled. “What I’d like to know is why she was drinking in the first place?” Suyin demanded. “That was my fault, first I raced her and told her winner buys drinks and then I bet her that I could drink more than she could! She won everything. She really is a perfectionist.” Korra admitted. “I could have told you that. She has always been like this when she drinks. She always becomes very happy and friendly to anyone.” Suyin declared. Korra watched as Kuvira snuggled up against Suyin. “I can see that” Korra replied. “So, what are we going to do now? If she wakes up like this, she’ll freak out. I tried moving and every time I move she comes closer to me. She actually called me mother before she slept.” Suyin teared. Korra could see the emotional toll this was taking on Suyin. With all her faults, Suyin really was trying. Suyin began to feel Kuvira stir. She wrapped her arms tighter around Suyin trying to get closer. Suyin instinctively wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. Kuvira snuggled, “I love you Suyin.” She whispered. “I love you too, my baby! Korra saw tears streaming down Suyin’s face. She pressed a kiss into Kuvira’s hair. She never wanted this moment to end. Kuvira’s eyes opened and she looked at Suyin. Korra watched her, trying to remain calm “how are you feeling sleepy head?”   
“Fine.” Kuvira slurred clearly still intoxicated. She snuggled back against Suyin. Korra watched her hugging Suyin and wondered if these were emotions that Kuvira was suppressing when sober for fear of being betrayed again.  
“Su, I don’t think Kuvira really hates you. I think she is suppressing her feelings to protect herself from being hurt again.”  
“I don’t know… I’m trying not to get my hopes up. I spent so much time being angry with her, when I was really angry with myself. I had so many chances to fix things, to show her I loved her and I blew it. I was a coward and I hid in my city with no thought to the consequences. I always believed that she would eventually come home. Bataar told me that Kuvira wanted me to be the interim leader for the Earth Kingdom, so she and I would have a chance to work together. After all the times, I tried to get close to her again, I fail to see the one time she tries. I failed her. This is all my fault. Korra I swear I couldn’t love her more if she were mine from birth. I know it’s wrong, but part of me loves her the most out of all my children. I can’t explain it. I just wish I’d realized it earlier.” Suyin confessed.  
Kuvira heard everything, but she thought she was dreaming. She always dreamed about Suyin. About the last conversation they had before she almost died. As a child and as a teenager, she wanted nothing more than to have Suyin’s love and attention.   
“Can I use the phone? I have to tell Asami where we are.” Korra asked.   
“Sure, it’s over there.” Suyin offered.  
Korra picked up the phone and called Asami while watching Kuvira sleep.   
“Hello?” Asami voice came over the phone.  
“Hello, Asami.” Korra replied.  
“Where have you been? Bataar and I have been so worried about you guys.” Asami exclaimed, panic in her voice.  
“It’s a long story, but we are in Suyin’s hotel room.” Korra told her, awkward silence on the phone.   
“How did you guys end up there and how is Kuvira?” Asami asked.  
“Kuvira is drunk and asleep. I don’t know how to move her without waking her up. What’s worse is that she is snuggling into Suyin and everytime she moves, Kuvira stirs. It is only a matter of time before Kuvira wakes up somewhat sober. Can you and Bataar come quickly please? I promise, I’ll explain the rest later.” Korra begged.  
“We’re on our way.” Asami promised.  
Korra climbed back onto the bed. Her head was pounding. “Asami and Bataar are coming. I just hope Bataar can get her out of here without waking her up.”  
Twenty minutes later they hear a knock at the door. Korra opens it to find a nervous Asami and Bataar in the hall. Bataar walks in followed by Asami and looks at the way his fiancé is snuggled up against his mother. “Is she doing that voluntarily?” Bataar asks Suyin even though he already knows the answer. “No. These two got drunk at the bar downstairs. Korra was unconscious and Kuvira was her usual happy self. The way she always gets when she’s drunk.” Suyin announced. “Who’s idea was it to get drunk?” Bataar demanded clearly upset. Korra’s face turned red “sorry” she whispered “no one ever told me she gets this way when she’s drunk. How was I supposed to know?”  
“Let us worry about getting her out of here without waking her up. The last thing I want is for her to be an emotional wreck.” Bataar insisted. “Mother, do you think you could loosen her grip on you?”  
“I’ll try.” Suyin sighed. All she wanted was to hold Kuvira in her arms. She didn’t know if she would ever have this again. She moved over and took one of the hands that Kuvira had draped over Suyin’s side. Bataar carefully lifted her off the bed, trying not to wake her up. Once he had her in his arms he bid his mother goodbye and left quickly so as not to wake Kuvira. Korra and Asami followed close behind him. Once the car started moving, Kuvira started to wake up. She opened her eyes to look at Bataar smiling down at her. “How did I get here? Kuvira asked clearly confused. “You had a little too much to drink and passed out.” Bataar responded. “Do you remember anything?”   
“I just remember being in bed with…. never mind it must have been a dream.” Kuvira yawned. “Was is a good dream?” Korra asked noticing that Bataar was unsure if that was a safe question to ask. “Yes, it was a very good dream. I dream about that a lot.” Kuvira yawned again falling asleep in Bataar’s arms.   
Bataar looked at Korra in confusion… “What was that about?”  
“I don’t think she really hates Suyin. I think she loves her, but is suppressing those feelings because she is afraid that Suyin will hurt her again. When she was snuggling against her she told Suyin that she loved her. Suyin told me that before Kuvira fell asleep, she called Suyin mother.” Korra admitted clearly expecting Bataar to argue with her.  
Bataar looked at the woman in his arms. The complicated woman whom he loved with all his might. “I figured as much. She wouldn’t be so deeply affected like this if she didn’t care about my mother. Kuvira has always been able to control her emotions in a way that would disturb most people, but I know it to be a coping mechanism. She has gone through so much and was hurt each time. If she hates a person, she is able to separate that emotion, so the other person would never know. On the other hand, if someone she truly loves hurts her deeply, she tries to separate those feelings by refusing to acknowledge them and the person she associates with them. My mother has always been a person Kuvira has always loved fiercely, even though she would never acknowledge it, she is also the person who hurt her the most. She doesn’t know how to express these emotions because they are so strong. On the one hand, she loves Suyin, but the sight of her will send her into an emotional wreck because she is so afraid of getting hurt again. I just hope in time the two of them can repair their relationship. The separation and anger is hurting them both. The fact that my mother will admit how much she is hurting is proof that she does realize her mistakes. I am in a very difficult position, but I love them both. I love my mother fiercely, but I can’t live without Kuvira.”  
Korra and Asami looked at each other and then looked at the way Bataar held Kuvira in his arms. Many people had believed that Kuvira was engaged to Bataar because of her political ambitions, but Korra had never seen a love so fierce and strong. Theirs was one for the history books. They each love and understand the other completely and unconditionally.  
Looking back at her failed relationships, Korra couldn’t help, but be just a little jealous of their love and hope that one day she may experience it as well.  
“We are both here for you and Kuvira.” Asami reached out and squeezed Bataar’s arm to comfort him.   
“We were supposed to leave for Crescent Island today, but someone had to get our star bender drunk.” Asami joked.  
“She didn’t have to agree to it, knowing full well that Kuvira never backed out of a challenge. We can get a good night sleep and leave tomorrow morning.” Korra suggested.  
“Then tomorrow morning it is. If anyone can help us find what we’re looking for, it’s Kuvira. I’ve never seen a more powerful bender.” Asami offered.


	11. Chapter 11

Flying through the sky on a giant sky bison was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. As an earth bender, Kuvira always felt more secure with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She was still tired even though she had slept no less than twelve hours. Her head was pounding from all the alcohol, but had won the bet. She had had the same dream that she always had, one that made her feel safe, loved and protected. In her dream Suyin would wrap her arms around her and lay beside her until she fell asleep. Suyin had never truly treated her like a daughter even though that is what she always called her. She never loved her the way she loved her own children. After being abandoned by her own parents as a child, Kuvira had desperately needed to feel loved and wanted. That is something Suyin gave her when it was convenient for her. She couldn’t bear to be hurt anymore. The one person who could hurt her the most was always Suyin.

“Kuvira, we’re almost there. Are you okay? You looked like you were daydreaming.” Korra asked.  
“I’m fine. My head is still pound from yesterday. How many shots did I drink?” Kuvira replied.  
“I lost count at nineteen.” Korra answered clearly impressed. “And evidently you were still able to walk.”   
“How would you know that if you were passed out?” Kuvira asked.  
Korra slipped. She knew she had to think fast. “Bataar told me.”  
Kuvira didn’t know where it came from as she was never able to do it before, but she sensed the increase in Korra’s heartrate. She had always heard Aiwei say that when people lie their breathing and heartrate increase by the slightest bit. “Korra you’re lying” Kuvira accused. “What, why would you say that?” Korra asked not knowing how Kuvira figured it out. “I felt a change in your heart rate” Kuvira responded.  
“How did you do that?” Korra sounded both surprised and impressed.  
“I don’t know. Ever since I woke up my I have been able to sense different things through earth bending. I can’t describe it.” Kuvira thought.  
“Sometimes when we have near death experiences, we change in different ways. Each person is different. Yours might have caused you to be more sensitive to seismic activity.” Korra offered.  
“Ok, so how did you know I was able to walk after all those shots? Why would you lie about something as simple as that? Kurvira accused.  
Korra had lied because it wasn’t a small issue to Kuvira. Now she would have to tell her the entire story because she knew that Kuvira would insist on hearing everything no matter how much it hurt.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you what really happen, but prepare yourself because you’re not going to like it. This has been a very sensitive subject for you.” Korra warned.  
“OK, go ahead.” Kuvira assured.  
“Evidently when we were drinking, Suyin was sitting at the next table and saw the whole thing.” Korra looked at Kuvira who gestured for her to continue clearly unable to speak.  
“Well she said, she told us, we had had enough to drink and I passed out and she tried to take the shots away from you, but you managed to drink a few more before she could stop you. She had someone help her take us up to her room where we slept in her bed for at least a few hours. When I woke up, you were pressed up against her, with your arms wrapped around her. We were talking because she was really concerned about you and we were trying to figure out a way to move you without waking you up because we both feared how you would react if you woke up in that position. Suyin tried to move away from you and get up, but every time she moved away, you moved toward her again and held her tighter. Anyway a few minutes later you opened your eyes, looked up at Suyin and told her you loved her. After that I call Asami and Bataar to tell them where we were and to come get us. Bataar picked you up and carried you to the car.” Korra felt her heart pounding because Kuvira was in shock. She gave her a chance to process everything. “I’m sorry, we didn’t tell you, but we figured it was better not to because any mention of Suyin usually sends you on an emotional roller coaster.”  
“You should have told me,” was all Kuvira could say.   
“I’m sorry, I promise, I won’t lie to you again even if I know that what I say will hurt you. You’re right, the truth is always better.” Korra relented.  
What Kuvira thought was a dream really happened. “Suyin was holding her in her arms. Maybe she really did love her” Kuvira pondered. “No, she couldn’t open herself up to Suyin again, only to get hurt once more. She would never be able to handle that again. It’s better this way.”  
“Kuvira, are you sure you’re alright?” Korra asked clearly looking worried.  
“I’ll be alright. It’s just a lot to take in.” Kuvira admitted.  
“Korra, Kuvira, we’re here!” Asami announced.  
Kuvira looked at the volcanic island. “Bolin would feel right at home here with all that lava” Korra joked. Bolin had found out he was a lava bender several years ago in the fight against Zaheer.  
“Asami, land on the other side of the island. There isn’t any lava over there and we’ll be able to set up camp.” Korra told her.  
Once they landed and set up their tents, Korra wanted to go exploring. She also wanted to take Kuvira’s mind off what had happened with Suyin. They reached the volcanic side of the island where Asami asked them to feel for certain kind of mineral.  
“I don’t feel anything Asami, are you sure this is the place?” Korra asked.  
“Yes, unless Roku had another temple on another island that was also destroyed.” Asami commented.   
“I feel it.” Kuvira confirmed.  
“Excellent, how far down is it?” Asami asked.  
“It’s pretty far down, but with some hard work we should be able to get to it. We can start mining tomorrow after we have rested.” Kuvira suggested.  
“Good idea,” both Korra and Asami confirmed.  
“Kuvira, come spar with me.” Korra taunted bending a boulder at Kuvira’s head.   
“Are you sure you want to get a beating?” Kuvira teased.  
“Bring it on!” Korra challenged. With that Kuvira started hurling boulders at Korra left and right. Korra was having a hard time redirecting them. Korra tried hurling a huge boulder at Kuvira and then a smaller rock to catch her off guard. It didn’t work. Kuvira jumped over a lava stream to avoid the rock. Korra decided to hurl another rock at Kuvira. When Kuvira went to bend a boulder to block the attack, the stream of lava in front of her rose into what looked like a wall and blocked the rock. Kuvira was shocked. She had never been able to bend lava before. “Kuvira, you never told us you’re a lava bender too.” Korra said. Kuvira looked at Korra dumbfounded. “That’s because I just found out!” Kuvira admitted.  
“Wow! That is impressive!” Asami clapped her hands.  
“Kuvira, do you realize what this means!” Korra asked.  
Kuvira was worried. With all this power, she could easily scare people, especially with her past. “That I’m too dangerous to be let out of prison.” Kuvira cracked.  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Asami shouted. “That you are the most powerful earth bender in the world.” Korra beamed.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of. I scare people with my metal bending skills. Can you imagine what people are going to think when they find out I’m a lava bender too?”  
Korra thought about it for a few moments. “You have a point. We just won’t tell anyone except Bataar and Lin then. Because after everyone else finds out, we can’t say that we kept it a secret from the authorities. Sound like a plan?”  
“Deal.” Kuvira agreed.  
“OK no more talking and more lava bending! Asami ordered.  
Kuvira and Korra spent the next few hours sparring and by the end of the day Kuvira had gotten the hang of lava bending. It was similar to water bending in the fluid movements she used to direct the lava flow.

Exhausted from all that exercise, they heated up their dinner of fish, rice and of course dumplings over the lava that Kuvira bent. They each fell asleep as their head hit the ground.   
The next morning after breakfast, it was time to start working. “At least now our problem is solved. Kuvira can lava bend the minerals up.” Asami suggested.  
“Sounds like a plan, I’ll try.” Kuvira said while dropping into her bending stance. She focused on the feel of that particular mineral, and turning only that mineral into lava and pulling it up. She thought she wasn’t doing it correctly until they saw a new flow of lava popping out from the ground. Once the flow was steady she cooled it to make sure it was the correct mineral.  
“Kuvira, you’re a genius!” Asami beamed. “You are without a doubt the best earth bender in the world. I would even say that to Toph.”  
Kuvira went to protest until Korra held her hand over her mouth. “If you are going to disagree with Asami, don’t say another word because she is right. You can’t deny it. Do you know of any other bender who can bend earth, metal, and lava? Don’t even answer that because the answer is no.” Korra interrupted.  
“Thank you” was all Kuvira could say.  
“I hate to break up the party, but why don’t we pack as much of this stuff as we can safely carry with us now and then come back with a ship.” Asami exclaimed.  
“Sounds good to me, let’s get to work Korra.” Kuvira teased.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they got back to Republic City, they headed to Asami’s factory to give Bataar the ore for his new prototype. It was really coming along well. With the ore, he will be able to finish it. Asami went to her office to arrange for a ship to make a trip to Crescent Island to collect the ore that they will being going back to get. Once everything was taken care of they went to talk to Bataar.   
“Bataar, we’re back and we have to show you something, so come on. You’re finished for the day.” Asami ordered. “What do you mean I’m finished? What could be more important?” Bataar asked clearly confused.   
Asami her car brought and it was waiting outside when they got there. They all hopped in the car and drove to Asami’s mansion. Bataar had asked what was so important, but Korra told him it was better for him to see it with his own eyes. Bataar watched as they drove past Asami’s mansion to toward the race track, where they tested the speed of new model satomobiles. “Why are we out here?” Bataar asked again. “Just be patient.” This time it was Kuvira who told him to calm down.  
They hopped out of the car and walked in the middle of the tracks. Korra and Asami stopped at the edge and Kuvira start walking to the middle where there was nothing except dirt and some grass. Bataar made to follow Kuvira until Korra pulled him back signally for him to watch. When Kuvira felt, she was at a safe distance from them, she looked up at Bataar and gave him that look that she knows something he doesn’t. She dropped into her bending stance and turned the earth into lava and brought it up to create a wall before cooling it. Bataar couldn’t take his eyes off her. He couldn’t believe it. Was this really happening?   
“Since when can you bend lava?” Bataar asked clearly flabbergasted.  
“I found out by accident when Korra and I were sparring around streams of lava. When I tried to bend earth, I ended up bending lava instead.” Kuvira responded.  
“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Asami stated.   
“She’s the greatest earth bender in the world! No other earth bender can bend earth, metal and lava.” Korra remarked.  
“Just wait until Wei and Wing get a load of this.” Bataar boasted.  
“Bataar, we can’t tell anyone right now, and I mean no one.” Kuvira ordered. Bataar knew that she was referring to his mother.  
“Why not?” Bataar asked. This time Korra interrupted. “Think about what people would think if they found out that the former Great Uniter could bend earth, metal, and now lava? The news would incite panic.” Bataar knew she was right, but loved her so much and was so proud of her that he wanted to show her off to the world.  
“We are going back to the island in a couple days to get more ore. Now that Kuvira has a new trick, it will take next to no time.” Asami stated.  
“OK, and make sure you girls have a lot of fun.” Bataar jested feeling very happy that Kuvira was obviously making friends.  
“Let’s go inside.” Korra called. As they drove the car up to the mansion, Korra and Bataar hopped out and waited for Kuvira and Asami to follow. “We’ll be right in. I just want to talk to Kuvira about something.” Asami called out.  
She didn’t know when or why it happened, it just did. She was beginning to think of Kuvira as a friend. She saw the type of person she was and how dedicated and caring she is to others.   
“Is there something wrong Asami? Did I do something to upset you because if I did, I’m sorry.” Kuvira asked not wanting to cause Asami anymore pain.  
“No, it’s nothing like that. I have doing a lot of thinking and I know there is still a lot for us to work past. I am ready to forgive you for killing my father!”  
Kuvira didn’t know what to say, she was elated. Every waking moment and even more so when she saw Asami, did the guilt of what she had done crushed her heart and made things unbearable.  
“Thank you” Kuvira sobbed. The two friends embraced. “Now that we have settled that, I can truly call you my friend.” Asami added and once again hugged a weeping Kuvira who didn’t know what to say or do because she was so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple months went by very quickly. Even though she and Bataar were technically still serving their time, they hardly spent any time at all in their cell. Korra or Asami were always picking them up and bringing them to the factory to work on different projects. They had gone back to Crescent Island a few times to pick up ore for more of Bataar’s projects. His projects always required special materials to complete. He was working using spirit vines as a clean energy source. They had plenty of spirit vines that were taken from Kuvira’s warehouse.   
Asami signed a new contract to redesign the city’s railway and road systems. Since the Korra had left the Spirit Portals open, the city changed. Raiko had order the city be expanded instead of rebuilding parts of the central city area. The buildings that were destroyed as a result of the spirit vines and the war were being demolished and the rebuilt if possible. The plan was to demolish the buildings around the Spirit Wilds to improve the overall look of the city.  
This morning Kuvira was supposed to go to the Spirit Wilds with Korra to work on bringing down a building that they started the other day. The work was necessarily difficult because they were using earthbending, it just took a lot of time. After they demolished the buildings in this area, they had to level it.  
“How many more buildings do we have in this section.” Kuvira asked getting a little winded. “About three more buildings, I think.” Korra replied. They had been working for about five hours without taking a break.  
“Why don’t we stop for now and take a break?” Korra suggested.  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Kuvira agreed. She was starting to get a headache and was feeling lightheaded.   
“You okay?” Korra asked, you look flushed.  
“I’m fine. It’s probably just from the all the work.” Kuvira replied. She had never done this much physical work before and it was tiring. It was also a very good workout. She could feel her already strong muscles becoming stronger. She was looking better than did in a long time. The best part was that her bending is better than it has ever been. Asami gave her space on the estate to practice her lavabending. She was getting really good.  
“Are you sure?” Korra asked clearly concerned. She knew that Kuvira didn’t usually get tired from this kind of work. It was hard work, but Kuvira was in peak physical condition. “If you’re sure. Let’s go to Ming’s Palace for lunch, I know you love their dumplings.”  
“You read my mind.” Kuvira replied. 

They walked the eight blocks to the restaurant. They weren’t in the mood to get a taxi because it really wasn’t that far away. They were starving and they order more food than usual.   
“Can we get some cold water please?” Kuvira asked the waiter. She was so thirsty and tea wouldn’t quench her thirst. The waiter nodded and came back a few minutes later with the her water. She chugged her water in one breath.  
“Thirsty?” Korra snickered.  
“Extremely.” Kuvira replied.  
“I think we’ll continue for a few more hours and then call it a day. Did you want to train at the Pro Bending Arena afterwards?” Korra asked.  
“Sure sounds good. I have been spending all my spare time at Asami’s practicing my lavabending. I have also been reading some water and airbending books and I have been able to incorporate some of those moves into my lavabending. I have been working on some new moves I want test in metal bending.” Kuvira responded.  
“Wow. Sounds like you have been keeping busy. No wonder your bending has gotten so much stronger.” Korra commented.  
They finished their food and went back to work. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on one of the last buildings in this section. They were working on the area by sections. They would demolish all the buildings in each section before leveling the ground. They had already completed four sections and there were twenty more. 

After work, they went to the Pro Bending Arena. They have to warm up because they had been bending all day. Kuvira showed Korra some of the new moves she had been working on. She alway used her speed and agility against her opponents. She was trying to incorporate lighter, more fluid moments into her metal bending. Studying airbending and waterbending techniques allowed her to expand her metal bending abilities. Korra seemed impressed by her new moves. Korra’s metal bending was getting much better. Her bending style mimicked Kuvira’s. Korra admired the graceful way Kuvira was able to bend metal and earth. She had the grace of a dancer, which wasn’t surprising being she had spent years dancing in Suyin’s dance troupe in Zaofu.

“Okay let’s see what you’ve got Avatar.” Kuvira jested.  
“Bring it on!” Korra teased.  
They enjoyed teasing each other during their sparring sessions. They were both master benders and learned from each other. They were competitive whenever they sparred, simulating a fight, which is why they always wore protective gear, to avoid serious injuries that they would inflict on each other otherwise.   
Korra sent a metal pole at Kuvira’s foot, which she easily diverted back to Korra. Kuvira sent a three discs at Korra, which she was able to avoid, but Kuvira caught her off guard and when she bended the metal drains to grab Korra’s feet and then sent another disc at her.. Korra nearly tripped, but was able to bend the drains back in place, before leaping out of the disc’s way. As soon as she landed, she hurled a disc in each direction before getting up and sending another flying toward Kuvira’s feet. Kuvira was easily able to divert the discs. She decided to go all out and she started hurling discs and metal sheets at Korra left and right. Korra was getting better at diverting them and redirecting them back Kuvira. When she saw an opening she hurled a disc at Kuvira, knocking her to the ground.   
“I win.” Korra boasted.  
“It’s about time! I was getting a little tired of kicking your butt.” Kuvira joked.  
“I think that’s enough for today.” Kuvira stated.  
“Why, afraid I’ll kick your butt again?” Korra challenged.  
“Of course not, that was a lucky shot!” Kuvira laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

“Time to get up sleepy head.” Bataar joked as he tickled Kuvira. She hated being tickled and it always got her up. It was getting late, he thought she must really be tired because she never sleeps this late. She is usually the one waking him up.  
“Come on, love. We’re going to be late.” Bataar informed her.  
“I’m sick.” Kuvira mumbled. She had vomited a few during the night, and she didn’t want to wake Bataar.   
“What’s wrong?” Bataar asked. clearly concerned. “I was vomiting last night and my stomach still feels like someone is stabbing me.” Kuvira replied. “Just tell Korra and Asami, I couldn’t come in today. I’ll be fine here by myself.” Kuvira told him.  
“Do you want me to stay with you?” Bataar asked. “No, it’s okay. You have that new project to work on.” Kuvira replied. “Tell Korra not to come here because I don’t want to get her sick.”  
“OK, if you insist. I love you.” Bataar said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead that he noticed was hot, signaling that she had a fever. “I think you have a fever, so take care of yourself and stay in bed.”  
“I will.” Kuvira promised. She planned on staying in bed. She didn’t feel up to doing anything.   
Bataar finished getting ready before Lin picked him up. “What’s wrong with Kuvira?” Lin asked. “She’s sick with fever.” Bataar responded. “Hope she feels better.” Lin replied. They hopped in her police car and she drove him to Future Industries factory. “Contact the precinct if you need to reach me, I’m going out to lunch with your mother.” Lin informed him. Bataar nodded.   
Lin left and headed to the hotel to meet Suyin for lunch. She despised these lunch dates. Couldn’t they do something more entertaining? When she got to the hotel, she walked into the hotel’s restaurant where Suyin was waiting for her.   
“Why are you late?” Suyin asked.  
“I had to pick up Bataar and take him to Asami’s factory.” Lin responded.  
“I thought Korra or Asami always pick up Bataar and Kuvira. Why did you have to do it today?” Suyin asked.  
“Kuvira is sick, so Bataar was running late. Korra and Asami were already at the factory.” Lin replied.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Suyin asked clearly worried. “Bataar said she was vomiting and she is feverish, so she is in bed.” Lin replied.  
“Oh, I hope she feels better.” Suyin stated. “I already ordered for you, since you get the same thing every time we meet here.”  
The waiter came with their food a few minutes later. They ate in silence as usual. Lin didn’t like to talk much and Suyin was too worried about Kuvira. She was thinking of going to see her. Maybe if she sees her enough, she will realize how much she loves her, especially after that incident at the hotel a couple months ago.  
After they finished eating, they bid each other farewell and Lin left. Suyin decided that she was going to see Kuvira. She knew Kuvira would tell her to leave, but she would stand her ground once more.  
She had her driver take her to the prison where she was escorted to Kuvira’s cell. The guard let Suyin in and closed the door behind her. Kuvira was still sleeping when she got there, so she sat in one of the armchairs and watched her sleep, never taking her eyes off her.  
About an hour later, a severe pain in her stomach woke, Kuvira up. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She didn’t know how much more she would vomit because she had nothing in her stomach and her throat was becoming raw. When she felt her stomach calm down, she washed her face and brushed her teeth again and went back to bed. When she got into bed, she saw a cup of steaming hot tea on the side table. She looked around the room to see Suyin sitting in one of the armchairs. “Good afternoon sleepy head.” Suyin smiled. Kuvira couldn’t understand why Suyin wouldn’t leave her alone. She had hurt her enough, why did she have to keep coming here?   
“Please leave.” Kuvira ordered.   
“Please Kuvira, I just want to talk to you. I know I hurt you and I am sorry for that. I love you. You’re my daughter.” Suyin begged.  
“Please leave. You are not my mother, you never were. Please leave me alone. I never want to see you again.” Kuvira said through gritted teeth. She wished she went with Bataar. Then she wouldn’t be stuck here with Suyin, who refused to leave her alone. She figured that Suyin would be as stubborn as last time, so she decided to go back to sleep.  
She got back into bed and she went back to sleep. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.   
Suyin couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming out of her eyes. Nothing had changed, since Kuvira woke up that first day. Kuvira’s words hit her straight in the heart and they were painful.   
She didn’t know how long she slept, but when she woke up she sat up and noticed that Suyin was still there. Bataar had not returned. She was at her wits end, she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to scream, but she went into the washroom to wash her face. She looked at the shelves and grabbed one and gripped it tight just trying to release that pent up rage. She concentrated on the minute particles in the platinum and she never noticed the fine bits of unrefined particles. Then she felt the platinum itself, feel the refined bits as well. It felt so different than regular metal. It was stiff and rigid and she continued to concentrate which was pointless, but it gave her something to concentrate on. Then it moved. She thought she was imagining things, but she lifted her hand and there it was, bent platinum. She had bent platinum. She grabbed onto it again and concentrated and continued to bend it. She forgot that there was glass on the shelf and she bent the shelf a little too far and all the glass containers fell to the floor with a loud crash. She panicked and hoped the guard hadn’t heard anything.

Suyin was still sitting in the armchair reading a book to keep herself busy when she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. Forgetting everything else she ran to the bathroom and against her better judgement, didn’t even think to knock. She opened the door and saw Kuvira on the floor with broken glass all around her. She was so worried about Kuvira that she didn’t even notice the bent shelf.   
“Are you alright? What happened?” Did you fall? Suyin panicked.  
“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” Kuvira screamed.   
Suyin didn’t even seem to hear Kuvira or didn’t acknowledge what she said because she kneeled next to her trying to make sure she was alright. She put her hand on Kuvira’s back to try to calm her down, but instead Kuvira felt like she would have a panic attack. Without thinking Kuvira forgot that there was no metal to bend and instead accidently sent a sheet of platinum that wrapped around Suyin’s wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom. As soon as Suyin was out of the bathroom, Kuvira summoned the sheet of platinum. Even under a lot of stress, she knew what it would mean if people found out she could bend platinum. Kuvira slammed the door in Suyin’s face. They she went to clean up the mess and fixed the shelf before going back to bed. She didn’t know if Suyin was going to suffocate her again, she was so tired. She opened the door and walked straight to the bed not even looking at Suyin who she knew was still there. With every step she took, she made a point to feel the platinum under her feet. She couldn’t believe it. She would probably wake up to find that this was all a dream. Is it even possible to platinum bend? Before Toph, everyone thought that metal bending was impossible, but platinum, it’s it such a pure metal. When she reached the bed, she sat down crossing her legs and thinking.   
Suyin sat in the armchair watching Kuvira. What just happened? There was no metal in this place. She knew that everyone was searched and Kuvira and Bataar wouldn’t be able to sneak metal in here. Kuvira looked so confused, what about she didn’t know and it would be pointless to ask.

Kuvira sat and reflected upon what had happened. She knew she was never able to feel platinum like that before. What changed or was is just that she stopped thinking things were impossible? She didn’t know. She could bend platinum, which was funny because the point of her being in a platinum cell had been so she couldn’t bend anything. Nothing in her life was ever simple, but now it was more complicated than ever. She had achieved the impossible. She could bend earth, metal, lava, and platinum. She couldn’t wait to show Bataar, Korra and Asami. She knew what she was going to do. She jumped out of bed and knocked on the door to get the guard’s attention. They always had the same guard and he was always very nice. When he opened the door Kuvira asked low enough so Suyin wouldn’t hear her, “Could you please have someone radio the Avatar or Asami to have them pick me up?” “Of course.” The guard replied. He knew that Kuvira and Bataar’s prison time was just for public moral. They really didn’t spend much time in their cell. Ten minutes later the guard knocked on the door. “Avatar Korra says she’ll be here in fifteen minutes.” The guard told her.   
Kuvira grabbed clean clothes from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom to take a shower before Korra got there.


	15. Chapter 15

Suyin watched as Kuvira went into the bathroom and then came back out dressed in a loose pair of gray pants, red blouse and black blazer. Her black wavy hair was draped over her shoulders and was shorter than Suyin remember seeing it last. Her hair just touched her shoulder blade, it was beautiful. Did she have makeup on? She couldn’t remember the last time she saw her wear makeup. Kuvira wore powder, dark red lipstick and gray shimmering eyeshadow.   
There was a knock at the door. When Kuvira opened it, she saw a smiling Korra. “How are feeling?” Korra asked walking into the room. “Like crap.” Kuvira replied. “Then why aren’t you…” Korra stopped when she saw Suyin sitting in the armchair. Korra was about to ask Suyin to leave, but Kuvira grabbed her arm and yanked her toward the bathroom. “Something incredible happened, come on, I have to show you.” Kuvira chimed. Suyin watched as Kuvira dragged Korra into the bathroom and shut the door. She thought Kuvira just had an accident. “What was so important that it couldn’t wait a few minutes?” Korra asked confused that Kuvira stopped her from telling Suyin to leave. Suyin walked toward the bathroom and put her ear against the door.   
“Watch” Kuvira demanded as she bent a piece of platinum from the shelf. Korra’s eyes opened wide and her mouth was hanging open and she was pointing to the piece of platinum in Kuvira’s hand. Forgetting that Suyin was in the other room Korra almost screamed. “HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” Korra shouted. “I don’t know. I was so angry for obvious reasons and instead of screaming, I just came in here grabbed that and I guess I focused a lot more than usual. It just broke and all the glass on it came crashing down. Then she came barging in here as if things weren’t stressful enough. Kuvira described. “Did she see anything?” Korra asked. “I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t know. I freaked out and sent a piece flying at her at her wrist to pull her out, and then I took it back quickly.” Kuvira shrieked. “This is amazing, you’re the first earth bender in history….” Korra started before Kuvira put her hand over her mouth. “Shhhh” Kuvira started. “Suyin is right outside the door.” “How do you…. oh… Honestly Vira, you amaze me. Let’s go tell Bataar and Asami.” Korra laughed.   
Korra opened the door to see Suyin right outside the door. Kuvira had been right. “Suyin what are you doing here? You promised you weren’t going to come here again.” Korra accused. “I said that I would stay away until Kuvira got better and she is fine now.” Suyin replied. “She doesn’t want you here. Why can’t you understand that?” Korra argued. “I’ve been trying to apologize for the past few months. It’s tearing me apart.” Suyin pleaded. Kuvira had to stifle a laugh and bit her bottom lip to stop herself, but Suyin had seen her. Suyin just walked out the door. After a few minutes, Korra and Kuvira left for Asami’s factory.  
When they got to the factory, they went straight to Asami’s office. “Where’s Bataar?” Korra asked. “He’s where he always is. Why?” Asami asked. “We have to speak with him about a couple things. Is he working on the platinum hummingbird suits?” Kuvira was the one to answer. “Yes.” Asami responded and before she could say anything else, Kuvira grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her office.   
When they found Bataar, he was looking over blueprints to the hummingbird suit upgrades. He was still trying to figure out which machine would be able to cut the platinum into such small pieces efficiently so they could be mas produced. “Hi honey.” Kuvira said. “Hi, what are you doing out of bed, and you still have a fever? He asked putting his hand to Kuvira’s forehead. “She had a visitor?” Korra replied. Bataar looked he was going to punch something. “She promised that she wasn’t going to try to see you anymore.”   
“Actually, according to her, she said that she wasn’t going to try to see Kuvira until she recovered.” Korra answered. “I honestly don’t understand her sometimes.” Bataar huffed.  
“We can worry about Suyin later. Right now we have more important to discuss.” Korra said while giving Kuvira a devious smile. Bataar must have noticed because he stepped forward. “What’s going on?”  
Kuvira concentrated on the platinum pen that he always kept in his pocket and bended it in front of his face. Bataar looked like he’d seen an evil spirit. Asami stood there with her mouth open pointing at the pen. “How did you do that.” Asami asked because Bataar was stilling staring at Kuvira in shock. “I don’t know, ever since I woke up, I have been more sensitive to the earth around me. I can feel earth particles that I couldn’t sense before.” Kuvira responded. “But no one has ever been able to platinum bend, even my Grandmother Toph.” Bataar mumbled. Korra jumped in “technically, before Toph, no one was able to bend metal. Wow Bataar! First your grandmother invents metal bending, and now your fiancé invents platinum bending.” Bataar just look at Kuvira in amazement. He wasn’t surprised, she could do anything she set her mind to. She was an extremely talented bender and now she is without a doubt the greatest earth bender in the world and no one could argue that now. She had done what everyone thought was impossible. Bataar took Kuvira in his arms and hugged her close. “I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You never cease to amaze me and after things calm down, you will amaze the world.” Kuvira spent the next two hours practicing her platinum bending. Asami started planning all the projects she could put Kuvira on with all her skills. She couldn’t wait to test it out.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, Kuvira spent large amounts of time in Asami’s factory bending platinum parts for the hummingbird suits. This allowed her to improve her accuracy and technique in private. Bataar, Korra and Asami were still the only ones who knew she could bend lava and platinum. It would stay like that for the foreseeable future. After they had talked it over, they decided it was best to keep it a secret even from Lin. Kuvira’s bending skills were not on trial, just her actions.  
How had Kuvira been doing with the hummingbird parts? Bataar asked.  
“Actually, she has been doing really well. The parts are all exactly the same size which is amazing considering, she hasn’t really been measuring anything until after she’s finished for the day.” Asami commented.   
“That’s good. I know that she was concerned that she wasn’t doing a good enough job. You know how much of a perfectionist she is.” Bataar stated.  
“How is the new prototype coming?” Asami asked.  
“I’m almost finished with the first model. I just have a few bugs to work out. I am trying to reengineer the way the tanks are controlled. The tanks are currently complicated for entry level mechanics to drive. I think that simplifying the controls will allow us to expand the market. The idea behind the mecatanks can be used in other ride-ins of different sizes and structures for different industries.” Bataar asserted.   
“That isn’t a bad idea. I know that there are a lot of uses for that kind of technology in the public and private market.” Asami responded.  
“How are you coming on the spirit vine energy project? Asami asked.   
“I found a way to stabilize the vines before they begin to overpower, but transmitting the energy safely to be mas produced is the issue. Spirit vines are extremely temperamental and we have to find a way to ensure that they can be safely handled before we can market it.” Bataar responded.  
“Where is Korra? She usually comes by around now.” Bataar asked. “She is training at Air Temple Island with Tenzin today and then she has a meeting with Raiko. She told me this morning that they will be discussing whether you and Kuvira have satisfied the terms of your imprisonment. She is trying to make sure you and Kuvira are out of prison by the end of next month.” Asami informed him.   
“I know that Kuvira has been nervous, especially after that incident with my mother. The guard let her in and she doesn’t want to have the guard kick her out just in case my mother reports it. The media would get a hold of it and then it just wouldn’t look good. I told her that wouldn’t happened and she knows, but she isn’t taking any chances.” Bataar replied.   
“On a happier note, if you two get out of prison by the end of next month, when do you think you will be getting married?” Asami asked.  
“We are thinking of getting married as soon as we get out. We are going to get married at the courthouse, but we aren’t going to be telling my family until after we’re married. I don’t want another incident with my mother. We will need two witnesses if you and Korra wouldn’t mind.” Bataar exclaimed.  
Asami beamed. She loved weddings, they were always such happy occasions. She was happy that they were finally getting married. They have been together for years, but never had the chance to get married.  
“I would love to and I know Korra will say yes, but I will let you ask her when she comes in later.” Asami interjected.  
“Great, Kuvira will be happy. I know she wanted to ask you, but you know how she is.” Bataar replied.

On the other side of Republic city, Korra was getting ready for the council meeting to discuss Bataar and Kuvira’s sentence. She hoped that she could get them out by the end of next month, after their sixth month in prison. She didn’t seem to think that it was appropriate to spend any more time in that cell.  
“Tenzin, what are your thoughts on Kuvira and Bataar’s sentencing? Would you agree to vote to have them released at the end of next month since they have done everything asked of them and more.” Korra hoped.  
“As I said during the original sentencing hearing, you are a wise Avatar and I will vote on whatever it is you decide. Have you made a decision yet?” Tezin responded. Korra smiled, she knew Tenzin always supported her. “I originally said they should serve some time instead of being pardoned only because they have to pay for their crimes. They started out doing good and then lost themselves. There should be consequences. I have also been watching them every day and Asami tells me everything and they have done a wonderful job. Kuvira and Bataar have gone above and beyond what they were required to do. I am advocating for them to be released next month.” Korra confided.  
“Well, Korra that is good to hear and don’t worry, you have my vote.” Tenzin remarked.   
“I just hope everything goes smoothly, you know how stubborn Raiko can get. Sometimes I really can’t stand him.” Korra complained.


	17. Chapter 17

When Korra and Tenzin arrived at the council meeting, Wu was already talking to President Raiko about the developments in Ba Sing Se. Evidently there have been improvements in the factories that Kuvira started and Wu was praising Kuvira’s work, much to Raiko’s dismay.   
“Good afternoon President Raiko,” Tenzin and Korra said at the same time.  
“Good afternoon, are we ready to get started.” Raiko encouraged, obviously trying to change the subject. “We are meeting to discuss the status of the building demolition in around the Spirit Portal and Kuvira and Bataar’s sentencing.”  
“Avatar Korra, what is the status of building demolition around the Spirit Portal?” Tenzin asked.  
“It is almost complete thanks to Kuvira who has been undertaking a lot of the work herself. We have been working on it together, but to be honest, she has been doing most of it. She is a lot faster than I am.” Korra made a point to praise Kuvira’s work.  
“Excellent,” Tenzin replied making sure to stress his enthusiasm.   
“What is the status of Kuvira and Bataar’s sentencing? During the initial sentencing, it was agreed that they would be serving six months to a year in prison based on their cooperation.” Wu stated.  
“I think that they should finish out the year in prison to ensure that they remain cooperative.” Raiko pointed out.  
“With all due respect, I disagree.” Korra started, “both Kuvira and Bataar have been an immense help in reconstructing the city and in addition to their jobs, they have picked up extra projects along the way. They have even come up with ways to streamline construction expand commerce. The new mecasuits that Bataar has been working on will increase the efficiency of road construction. I think that they have more than proven, they can be trusted. I have spent nearly every day and work with Kuvira most of the week in some capacity. I have witnessed her passion for helping and perfecting every task she undertakes, regardless of importance. With all the work that has to be done, Asami has been staying at the factory late until Kuvira volunteered to help her with the work. I think that they should be released at the six-month mark which falls at the end of next month.  
“Avatar Korra, don’t forget that Kuvira is directly responsible for Hiroshi Sato’s death.” Raiko stressed.  
“Actually, as Asami will attest, Hiroshi had a chance to get out of the way and elected not to. Furthmore, Kuvira and Asami have become friends. Do you really think that Asami would trust Kuvira, if she hadn’t proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could be trusted?” Korra reminded Raiko.  
“I am inclined to agree with Korra.” Tenzin began, “the agreement was to assess whether they could be released at the six-month mark, and being they have more than fulfilled the requirements of their service and imprisonment, they should be released.”   
“That is my belief as well. Unlike Tenzin, I have spent a lot of time with Kuvira when she visits the Sato mansion and she has changed. She is no longer the Great Uniter. She is a very compassionate person. Mako’s grandmother was sick a few weeks ago, and Kuvira insisted on helping to take care of her. She wouldn’t let anyone else do anything for her when she was there. That is the kind of person she is and Bataar is no different.” Wu revealed.  
“Then let us take an official vote since we have heard all sides.” Tenzin insisted before Raiko could object.  
“Who is in favor of extending Kuvira and Bataar’s imprisonment to the one-year mark?” Tenzin asked.  
“I am in favor.” Raiko stated looking around, realizing, he was out voted once again.  
“Who is in favor of releasing Kuvira and Bataar at the six-month mark?” Tenzin asked.  
Korra, Wu and Tenzin all voted to release them. “They will be released at the end of next month and will continue to work with Future Industries for the next five years.” Tezin confirmed. “We will meet every six months to discuss the progress of their release. If at any point, they violate the terms of release, they will be required to appear before the council. This meeting is adjourned.”   
As they walked outside, Wu continued to praise Kuvira and Bataar work in Ba Sing Se. “You know I really don’t know how they did it. It was such a mess before and the economy is better than it has in the last fifty years.”  
“That is why I am so adamant about them being released. Believe me, I was all in favor of having them completely pardoned and I know all of you would have agreed if that is what I thought was best. To bring balance, people needed to see that there are consequences. Kuvira and Bataar’s sentence may be lenient, however they are not free to live their lives as they see fit if it contradicts the terms of their release.” Korra affirmed.  
“Korra, I know I have said this a million times, but you are really shaping into a wise Avatar. If Aang were here, he would be very proud. You continuing his legacy and your own. People will remember your compassion in the future.” Tenzin shared.  
Korra’s face lit up and she wrapped her arms around the master air bender, who has taught her so much. “Thank you, Tenzin. You have no idea what that means to me.” Korra confessed. “It is the truth.” Tenzin assured.  
“Why don’t you and I go share this news with Kuvira and Bataar?” Wu suggested. Korra knew that Wu was fond of Kuvira, but to take a personal interest in her and Bataar was something new. “I think it would mean a lot if the news came from you.” Korra agreed.  
“What are friends for?” Wu reminded. “I think of Kuvira and Bataar as friends. Let’s go”  
Wu and Korra left together for Asami’s factory to deliver the news. Korra knew that they would be excited about finally being able to get their own place. “At least Suyin won’t be able to barge into their place once they are out.” Korra stated. She and Wu laughed at the memory of Suyin’s stubbornness.


	18. Chapter 18

“Asami come take a look at the finished prototype,” Bataar called. He had spent most of the night perfecting it so they could on production later that month. They would be used in constructing the new railway system under the city. “Let’s see. Wow! It looks good, can I see you put it through the simulations?” Asami asked. With that, Bataar started picking up boulders and concrete, materials that would be used to construct the railway. Afterwards he dug a large ditch with the mecasuit. “I worked out the bugs in the system and it performed well in all the simulations. Let’s run a few more for before we decide if it’s ready for production.” Bataar suggested. “Sounds like a plan.” Asami affirmed.   
They ran about a dozen more tests on the prototype. “I think it’s ready. Excellent work Bataar.” Asami praised. “Let’s get the blueprints to production. These parts look more complicated to make than the ones for the other models, so Kuvira will have her hands full for a while. I have been watching her practice here and at the mansion, and her lava and platinum being is getting much better. I would say she is on her way to becoming a master as she picked it up so quickly.” Asami praised.   
“Kuvira has always been a perfectionist. Even back in Zaofu, she always put more than 100% into any task. It was what attracted me to her initially. We spent a lot of time together when we wre younger and were good friends. Even though my mother always called Kuvira her daughter, she never treated her as one and I always thought of her as a friend and never as a sister. My father always expected me to follow in his footsteps, but I never really like architecture. I always wanted to be an engineer, but I ended engineering my father’s projects instead of my own, so I felt like I was drowning in his shadow. I felt suffocated and Kuvira could relate because of the way my mother treated her. We were there for each other. When we were teenagers we started to develop feelings for each other, but were too afraid to pursue them because we didn’t want to complicate an already complicated family situation. After it became clear that my mother was pushing her aside and she came to me crying that she had had enough, I took her in my arms and kissed her. She was a little surprised, but we have been together ever since. My family thought that we started dating when we went to help the stabilize Ba Sing Se, but we were together a year and a half before that. We kept our relationship a secret because we knew my mother would object. She is the love of my life and I can’t live without her. I can’t wait to complete our sentence, so I can marry her. We’ve waited a long time.” Bataar described getting caught up in the moment.  
“What happened to Kuvira? I realized that I have only heard bits and pieces of the story.” Asami asked. After getting to know Kuvira, and seeing what a compassionate person she is, she wondered what could have happened to her.  
“As you know Kuvira’s parents abandoned her when she was eight years old and then my mother adopted her. At first everything went great, my mother spent a lot of time with her and they grew very close. As we got older and my younger siblings were born, my mother began to ignore Kuvira. Kuvira was devastated and she started distancing herself from the family. It got to the point where she didn’t even want to see my mother unless it was necessary. My mother trained Kuvira to earth bend and put all her energy into training, as it took her mind off everything that was going on. At the same time my mother put more pressure on Kuvira, I think in part because Kuvira’s was an earth bending prodigy. Even though my mother trained Kuvira, her bending style is different. She was able to develop her own technique and forms. My father was also putting a lot of pressure on me to be an architect and spend more time studying. Kuvira would come and stay with me when I was studying and started reading my books. She encouraged me to pursue engineering. When my mother realized, there was nothing more she could teach Kuvira, she discontinued her bending lessons and they rarely spoke after that. Bending was a way for them to communicate and bond, and when that stopped, Kuvira became depressed. Reading and studying with me was her outlet and through it, we became closer. I realized, I had feelings for her beyond friendship and we were always very open about our feelings for each other. Even though we had feelings for each other, we didn’t want to risk developing a romantic relationship that could go sour and destroy our friendship. We both relied on that emotional support and decided it wasn’t worth the risk. Around that time, she came to me and told me that she wanted to get out of the house and join the academy to become a guard and I told her to go for it. She signed up without telling my mother and she had planned on leaving without saying good bye to my mother. Even though my mother never treated Kuvira as a daughter, everyone in Zaofu new her to be Suyin’s adopted daughter and someone informed my mother that Kuvira signed up. I was helping Kuvira pack when my mother stormed in her bedroom without knocking and demanded to know why Kuvira would sign up for the academy without telling her and she didn’t want Kuvira to go. Kuvira was devastated and she had had enough. She told my mother that if she stopped her from attending the academy, she was going to leave Zaofu. My mother asked her how she was going to support herself, and I told my mother that we had been working with a few investors design a new rail system that they planned on constructing that would connect directly to Republic City. The design was hers, I just reinforced the measurement, but everything was hers. Even though she refused, I secretly deposited most of my share of the money we got from the project into her bank account. We got a lot of money for that design. My mother was livid, I think she woke up, at least temporarily. She conceded and allowed Kuvira to attend the academy, but that she had to live at home. Kuvira told my mother that her home was in the barracks with the other soldiers and I think it was then that my mother realized that she had lost Kuvira. My mother let her leave, but she wasn’t the same. My mother was depressed for a while and she tried to reconnect with Kuvira. When Kuvira graduated from the academy, she had received top honors and was given a position on the estate. She quickly proved herself to be a natural leader, and when the captain retired, he chose her as his replacement. Kuvira accepted, but she didn’t realize that the captain was responsible for attending meetings and standing guard with the matriarch. Kuvira wouldn’t quit, she had worked too hard. My mother tried to keep Kuvira with her at all times and tried to use that time to bond with her, but by that time it was too late. Kuvira wanted nothing to do with my mother. Kuvira and I started dating before she left the academy, but we kept our relationship a secret. When Raiko and Tenzin came to see my mother about being the interim leader of the Earth Kingdom, Kuvira spoke to her during the meeting. This was the first time she had spoken to my mother in years. She encouraged her to take the position and told her she would help her. She saw it as a way for her to reconnect with my mother. When my mother refused, that was the end of their relationship. That was when she and I began planning to go to Ba Sing Se to help stabilize the Earth Kingdom.”  
“Wow! That explains a lot about Kuvira’s personality. She is so dedicated in anything she does and she is extremely knowledgeable in engineering. I was wondering where she learned it all. Even her bending mimics the fluid movements that waterbenders use.” Asami commented.  
“Kuvira read a lot about different bending styles and incorporated those movements into earth and metal bending. Dancing in my mother’s dance troupe also made her more flexible and when she bends, she moves with the grace of a dancer.” Bataar answered.  
“I had no idea how much she suffered. No wonder Suyin affects her so much. She is lucky she has you. When did your mother find out you two were dating? Asami asked.  
“My mother found out about our relationship when we became engaged. By that time she was convinced that Kuvira brainwashed me and was using me to advance her political career. It is a well-known fact that the Beifong demands respect. When I tried to tell her that we started dating when she entered the academy she refused to believe it. We have been waiting a long time to get married. All I want is to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her.” Bataar confessed.  
“I can’t wait to see the two of you married.” Asami added.


	19. Chapter 19

“Where is Kuvira?” Wu asked bouncing on his heels. He always found it difficult to mask his excitement. “She is in assembly going over blue prints with the manager. I will radio for her to come up here.” Asami replied. She looked at Korra who was also smirking and she had a feeling that the outcome of the council meeting was good. She radioed Kuvira to her office immediately.   
“What’s wrong? What couldn’t wait fifteen minutes for me to finish going over the blue prints?” Kuvira asked half anxious and half annoyed.   
“We just got back from the council meeting and you will be released at the end of next month.” Wu informed her.  
Kuvira thought she was hearing things. Bataar stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you serious?” Bataar asked not wanting to get his hopes up.  
“Yes, we are serious. You will be released at the end of next month, but you still have to work here for at five more years. I think Asami might not let you go even then.” Korra smiled.   
Kuvira ran up to Korra, Wu and Asami and hugged them all in turn before running back to Bataar who lifted her into his arms and spun them around. Bataar took a small box out of his pocket and kneeled on one knee and took Kuvira’s hand. “Kuvira, I love you more than words can ever express. You are the light of my life and my entire world. Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife.” Bataar asked. Korra, Asami and Wu stared at them, their eyes starting to tear. They were already engaged, but until this moment, they didn’t know when they could be married. Kuvira looked shocked. This is not the first time Bataar declared his love for her, but in that moment when their future together was certain, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him. Still speechless, all she could do was nod her head. He removed the engagement ring that he had given her two years ago, and replaced it with a huge diamond and emerald ring. The green emerald matched her eyes. He put the old ring on her other hand, put his arms around her and kissed her.  
“Okay, now we have a wedding to plan,” Asami stated and Wu and Korra nodded in agreement.  
“I don’t think we were going to have a wedding,” Kuvira started, “We were just going to get married in the courthouse.”  
“Kuvira that is something you do when you don’t have many friends to share it with. Don’t be selfish because we want to celebrate your wedding. Are you going to deny me the honor of helping you plan your wedding?” Asami pouted.  
“She’s right we all want to see you walk down that aisle in a beautiful white dress and all the other trimmings.” Wu and Korra exclaimed.  
Kuvira looked to Bataar to decide,”darling you know I would marry you this moment if I could, and I know you originally didn’t want a wedding, but you have close friends now. I would love to see you walking down the aisle. What do you say?” Bataar asked.  
“Alright, let’s start planning the wedding. Any ideas…” Kuvira conceded. With that everyone crowded around Kuvira and gave her a big group hug. She couldn’t remember a time in her life where she felt so happy. For the first time in her life, she felt loved and not only by Bataar, but experienced the love of friendship. “Just to set your mind at ease, I plan on doing everything I can to make sure my mother doesn’t know anything until after the wedding. Then she can yell at me all she wants.” Bataar promised and they all laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks flew by because they were so busy planning Kuvira and Bataar’s wedding. Bataar entrusted his Aunt Lin to ensure that his mother didn’t find out about the wedding. At first, she didn’t want any part in it, said it would hurt Suyin, but when Bataar told her the more Suyin pushed Kuvira, the less likely it would be that she would ever talk to Suyin again. Suyin hasn’t stopped talking to Lin about Kuvira and Lin was going insane.  
“You do realize that I may not be able to come to your wedding if you do this?” Lin declared knowing that wasn’t true. “Yes, you can, the wedding is small and only for one evening. Just make sure she has something to do. Not to mention all the times my mother went behind your back. Remember when mom sent Korra after Aiwei knowing how dangerous it was?” Bataar reminded his Aunt. “I’ll never forget. OK, you’ve got a deal.” Lin promised. This time it was Kuvira who hugged Lin and surprisingly she put her arms around her niece. Kuvira looked at Bataar and then back at Lin. Wu, Korra and Asami were watching., and they knew what was coming next as they had talked about it and Kuvira didn’t feel right hiding it from her. “Aunt Lin, we want to show you something, but you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone until we decide it’s the right time.” Bataar began, “don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing, just something that we don’t want getting out.” He assured noticing the panicked look on his Aunt’s face. “Lin, please, we have known for a while and you know if it we would tell you if it was something that we had to, but she can’t show you unless you swear you won’t say anything to anyone, especially Suyin.” Korra assured her.   
Lin looked at all of them. “OK, I promise I won’t say anything until Korra says it’s okay.” Lin relented and everyone nodded in agreement. “Lin hop in the car, we have to do this by the race tracks so no one sees.” Asami warned. Lin looked suspicious, but got into the car. When they got to the tracks, they hopped out of the car and Kuvira walking to the middle of the tracks as she did when she showed Bataar her lava bending for the first time. Lin didn’t know what was going on, there was clearly nothing of importance here until she looked at Kuvira and her mouth dropped open. Kuvira had sent a wave of lava directly at Lin, and she closed her eyes as it was coming. It stopped a few feet from her and when she opened her eyes, she was amazed to find a statue of her. “How did you do that?” Lin asked clearly amazed. “We found out by accident when Korra and I were sparring when we went to Crescent Island a few months ago. We didn’t want to tell anyone because we didn’t want people to panic.” Kuvira admitted.   
“Lin, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I have a question, are those handcuffs made of metal or platinum?” Wu interrupted. Lin glared at him and couldn’t believe he would ask such a stupid question and of all times, he had to pick now. “Of course, they’re platinum! What would be the point of using metal handcuffs on a metal bender?” Lin balked. “I understand, but why platinum?” Wu asked again, trying to provoke Lin. “The point is to keep them from bending the handcuffs. If we used metal handcuffs on a metal bender, they would simply bend the handcuffs off. We us platinum because no one can bend platinum! Lin stated through gritted teeth. Ignoring the look on her face, Wu continued, “Are you sure no can bend platinum?”   
“Of course, I’m…….” Lin froze as she watched her handcuffs detach themselves from her belt, and hover in the air before they clicked open and closed themselves around Wu’s wrists. She thought she was seeing things, no she had to be seeing things. No one could bend platinum. Lin kept her eyes on the handcuffs not daring to take her eyes off them until she saw that it was Kuvira who was bending the handcuffs to her will. She watched as the handcuffs opened and floated through the air until they reattached themselves to Lin’s belt.  
“Please tell me, I haven’t lost my mind?” Lin pleaded, “did Kuvira just bend platinum?  
“Lin, I know it’s a lot to take in, but yes, she is bending platinum. You’re not imagining things.” Korra confirmed.  
“But how,” was all Lin could say. “How did Toph metal bend? She was the first because had the ability and was in a situation that required her to think outside the box.” Asami added.  
“A few months ago when you picked Bataar up because I was sick. Suyin came that day and when I asked her to leave, she refused, surprise, surprise. Anyway, I was so angry that I went into the bathroom to calm down, but nothing was working. I did the only thing I could think of and I grabbed onto one of the shelves and though I knew it was useless, I concentrated on the way it felt. The more I concentrated, the more sensitive I became to the particles in the platinum. Before I knew what had happened, the shelf was bent.” Kuvira confessed. Lin was still at a loss for words.   
“No one can know because if this gets out now, Raiko will fight for everything he’s worth to keep them in prison. Once they are out, we can stop hiding the truth because it would be far more difficult to put them back in prison once they have been released.” Asami noted.  
Lin was still staring at Kuvira before a huge smile spread on her face, “my niece has achieved the impossible. I knew it from the moment I saw your bending that you were a prodigy. Bataar your grandmother invented metal bending and your soon to be wife invented platinum bending. You are a lucky man.”   
Bataar smiled at his aunt as he wrapped his arms around Kuvira and kissed her cheek, “I know Aunt Lin, I am the luckiest man in the world.”  
“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Your case is about your past actions, not present abilities. I have your back.” Lin assured, she understood why they were worried and they were right. People would probably panic if Kuvira’s new abilities became public. After they were out of prison, Raiko wouldn’t be able to make a case to put them back in just because of her abilities.

“Come on we have wedding to plan. It’s not every day my nephew and niece get married.” Lin jested surprising Kuvira with a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Kuvira and Bataar couldn’t believe it, they were finally getting out of prison. They finished packing yesterday and Lin had finalized their release papers that morning, they were free. Their new penthouse was finished two weeks ago, and while Bataar was working, Asami and Korra took Kuvira shopping. They hardly spent any time in the office and Asami put Bataar in charge of everything so she could concentrate on helping Kuvira plan the wedding. Kuvira was getting her final fitting for her wedding dress. It wasn’t something she would pick out on her own. Both Asami and Korra pushed her to try on dress after dress until she the one. The bodice was satin with crystals sewn in that made it sparkle when the light hit it and hugged her waist. The floor length dress flares out at the lower waist and reminds her of a ball gown. The entire surface of the dress was had little crystals stitched into the fabric and the back of the dress extended into a six-foot train. The beaded white satin and lace off the shoulder straps accentuated her already muscular arms and shoulders. Her lace veil ran along the back of the dress and it too had crystals stitched into it. She wore diamond and emerald teardrop earrings and thick collar like diamond and emerald necklace that hugged her neck. The finishing touch was the diamond tiara.   
Kuvira looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn’t believe it was her. “You look gorgeous!” Asami complemented her. “I think the tiara and jewelry match the dress perfectly, the emeralds match your eyes.” Korra commented. “Bataar’s not going to be able to take his eyes off you.”  
“Kuvira can I ask you something?” Korra asked. “Sure,” Kuvira replied. “Please don’t get upset about what I am going to ask you. I know how much you love Bataar. I know how much you despise Suyin, but she is still his mother. The fact that he is more than willing to not invite her, is all the more reason for you to not tell him to make her leave. I am not saying to invite her, merely if she shows up, just don’t acknowledge her, but just send the invitation to the entire family.” Korra suggested.  
Kuvira thought it over and Korra was right, as much as she despised Suyin, a part of Bataar wanted his mother there. If he was willing to sacrifice that to make her happy, shouldn’t she be willing to accept it for one day. “You’re right. He is willing to get married without his family there to make me happy. If he loves me enough to sacrifice that, I should at least not tell his mother to leave as long as she stays far away from me.” Kuvira conceded.  
“I think that will make Bataar very happy.” Asami agreed. “I made the guest list. It’s a little longer than I thought it would be, but don’t forget even though you technically are already considered a Beifong, this will make it extra official.” Asami noted.  
“At this point, I don’t really care who’s going to be there or how many people there will be. The only thing I want are for you guys to be there with me the entire time. In the end, I will only see Bataar and my best friends and Wu and Lin of course. I am really beginning to love Lin and think of her as my aunt. I can’t believe I’m getting married in two weeks.” Kuvira commented.  
The dress and everything else was ready. Asami and Korra had helped her plan the entire wedding, though Kuvira let Asami plan most of it because she is so good at organizing events. The invitations were being sent out and that even included one addressed to the Beifong family. The wedding was in two weeks and there was still so much to do. 

“OK Kuvira get changed because we’re going shopping.” Asami demanded.   
“Again!!! What are we shopping for this time?” Kuvira sighed.  
“Your penthouse isn’t going to furnish and decorate itself.” Korra teased. “As the woman of the house, it is your job to pick out all the furniture and decorations. Besides, Bataar tasked me in making sure you comply. You don’t want to let Bataar down do you?”  
“Fine, I give up.” Kuvira moaned. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”  
“Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, Wu ordered you and Bataar to stay in Presidential Suite for your honeymoon.”  
“What?” Kuvira asked. “Wu already arranged everything, he will stay in the Executive Suite while you and Bataar enjoy your honeymoon. Now get changed already, it’s getting late.” Korra joked.


	22. Chapter 22

Suyin’s husband, Bataar Sr. arrived that morning to spend the next few weeks with his wife in Republic City. He knew there was no point convincing her to come home because he had tried that. She was staying in Republic City to be close to Bataar Jr. and Kuvira with the hope that Kuvira would at least eventually acknowledge her. As soon as he saw her, he could tell the emotional toll this was taking on his wife. He had always thought of Kuvira as a daughter, but never really knew how to approach her. He had forgiven her for everything that happened between them and hoped that with some healing time she may come back to the family. He had spoken to Bataar that morning and told him that they would be getting a notice for the family and that he wanted Suyin there, but that she was to maintain her distance. He wondered what the notice could possibly be about.  
“How are you sweetheart?” Bataar asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question. “Honestly miserable. It’s been six months and she still won’t even look at me.” Suyin sighed. “Maybe if you didn’t try so hard, it would show her that you are respecting her wishes and she may come around.” Bataar Sr. suggested. “I’ve tried that in the past. Isn’t that the reason we are in this situation in the first place? I ignored her as a child and then as a teenager, I drove her away because I gave her too much space. I was so stubborn that I couldn’t see the emotional damage that I was inflicting on her until it was too late. Then I accuse her of turning Jr. against us even though I know they have always been close. The day I barged into her room to confront her about signing up for the academy, Jr. was with her. She was in his arms.” Suyin confessed. “I never knew they were that close. I guess now that I am not surprised.” Bataar admitted.  
Suyin heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. “Good morning Mrs. Beifong. I have a letter for you from Miss Sato.” The messenger said giving Suyin the letter. “Thank you.” Suyin responded and then closed the door. “Who was is Su?” Bataar asked. “It was a messenger with a letter from Asami. I wonder what it’s about.” Suyin replied as she opened the big envelope. 

To the Beifong Family  
You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of  
Bataar & Kuvira  
On Saturday May 2nd 171.  
Time: 2pm  
Place: Plaza Hotel

Suyin started to tear as she read the invitation and Bataar read it over her shoulder. “They’re really getting married.” Bataar stated. “You sound so surprised.” Suyin stated.  
“I know they have been engaged for a while, but you would think that they would wait a little while for things to settle down. I think they are jumping into this.” Bataar said. “After seeing them together, I am surprised they waited this long.” Suyin confessed for the first time as her husband gave her a questioning look. “I never told you this, but whenever I wasn’t training Kuvira when she was young, she would study with Jr. for hours. I would sometimes have to send a guard to call her and sometimes she wouldn’t leave until I practically forced her. They used to work on projects together and I didn’t realize until I barged into Kuvira’s room, just how close they really were until I saw the way he looked at her. The way you look at me. I guess a part of me just freaked out because I always thought of her as a daughter and our son was in love with her. Recently I have watched them together, and they just complete each other.” 

“I had no idea,” Bataar began, “so, what are you going to wear to the wedding?” “Oh, Bataar you are surely not saying that this invitation was meant for me?” Suyin confided.  
“Actually, I spoke with Jr. this morning and he told me that we would be receiving a notice. He didn’t tell me what it was for, but that he wanted you there, but you would have to maintain your distance. I am guessing from Kuvira.” Bataar announced, watching the smile come over his wife’s face. “Why don’t you go see Jr., he said that he wanted to see you and that Kuvira won’t be at the factory today.”


	23. Chapter 23

As Suyin drove to Future Industries, she was unsure what she was going to say to Bataar. After she made the mistake of going to see Kuvira a couple months ago, in prison she only caught glimpses of her around the city. She looked happy and now she was going to be her son’s wife. She wondered if she would ever be a part of her life again.   
“Could you please let my son know that I am here?” Suyin said to the receptionist. A few moments later, a security guard escorted her to Bataar’s lab. “Good afternoon, Mother.” Bataar greeted his mother. “I think congratulations are in order. How is Kuvira?” Suyin smiled. “Thank you. Kuvira is doing well. She went for a final fitting for her wedding dress. Our penthouse is finally finished and we will be moving in after our honeymoon.” Bataar exclaimed.   
“I’m sure she is going to look absolutely beautiful. After you two get settled, I will come by for a visit when she isn’t at home.” Suyin started. “Your father told me that you two spoke this morning. Should I come to the wedding or do you think it’s better if I didn’t?”  
“I want you to come to the wedding. I would like the entire family to come, but you would have to stay away from Kuvira. Don’t worry, she isn’t going to kick you out if you stay away from her. She is doing this for me because she knows that I want you there. I hope that one day the two of you will repair your relationship.” Bataar informed his mother. “I will keep my distance. I also hope that one day we can repair the damage that I caused to our relationship. I love her.” Suyin uttered.  
“Is there anything I can do to help you with the wedding or do you need anything for the penthouse?” Suyin asked. “I think the girls have everything covered. Asami and Korra have been dragging Kuvira all over the city. After this, I think she is going to declare shopping, public enemy number one. You know how Kuvira feels about shopping.” Bataar laughed. Suyin could only smile and hug her son. “I am glad she is doing well and is happy. I know the two of you have been waiting a long for this. Any plans on making me a grandmother anytime soon?” Suyin commented. “We are planning on having kids whenever it happens. We won’t be trying right away, but we won’t be preventing it either.” Bataar replied.  
“Bataar I didn’t want to bring this up now, but I have been getting reports that there have been riots around the Earth Kingdom, demanding Kuvira to seize power again. They have been causing a lot of destruction. Have you heard about this?” Suyin asked. “I wasn’t aware of it. Kuvira and I have been busy with the projects in Republic City and we haven’t really been keeping up with what’s been going on. We had a feeling this may happen eventually. There were a lot of people who weren’t too happy when Kuvira and I surrendered. Earth Kingdom citizens especially in the outlying provinces were in a lot of trouble when we went through. They were the most difficult to stabilize and still there were a lot of issues. Kuvira doesn’t want anything to do with any of this right now.” Bataar responded.  
“I know that Raiko and Tenzin are concerned. Prince Wu is currently in Ba Sing Se working with his advisors to try to calm the riots, but he hasn’t been too successful. I heard that he is planning on asking Kuvira to come to Ba Sing Se to help the outlying districts.” Suyin commented. “I know Wu has become quite fond of Kuvira. I know she has no interest in politics right now, but I think she would agree if Wu were to ask her. I know he is very fond of her work and what she accomplished in Ba Sing Se.” Bataar stated.  
“You mean what the two of you accomplished.” Suyin corrected. “No, I mean Kuvira. All the improvements to Ba Sing Se were her idea and hers alone. When we first arrived, Ba Sing Se was in ruins, and there were riots and violence all throughout the city. She came up with ways to immediately stop the riots, then developed a security plan to ensure the safety of the citizens. Also, the new laws and regulations, including the new justice system was all her idea. I gave her some advice, but politically that is all I did in Ba Sing Se. There could only be one leader and Kuvira’s ideas were revolutionary. I was responsible for improving the city’s utility system and building designs. It wasn’t until the end of the campaign in Ba Sing Se that I had any direct influence on changes being made.” Bataar informed his mother. Suyin was shocked, she had thought that Bataar was the brains behind the improvements to Ba Sing Se. She clearly underestimated Kuvira’s leadership abilities. She thought that she was forcing her views on the city and that her security force and other wealthy Zaofu citizens that had gone with her had contributed to the changes as well. “I haven’t given Kuvira enough credit. I thought that you and possibly others were responsible for the changes to Ba Sing Se.” Suyin admitted. “You are not the only one to reach that conclusion. She was the brains behind the entire thing.” Bataar responded. “I was wrong,” Suyin admitted. “Maybe if I hadn’t been so stubborn and opened my eyes, I would have noticed Kuvira more, instead of taking her for granted. Hopefully time will heal our wounds.”


	24. Chapter 24

The sun was rising and as usual Kuvira and Bataar woke with the sun. This is the day they had been waiting for, the day that took too long to come. They stared into each other’s eyes as they lay there waking from a restful sleep. “We have to get up. There is a lot that has to be done before we go to the bride and groom’s suites to dress for the wedding.” Kuvira reminded. “I know. My father will be up in about an hour. Korra and Asami will be here soon to escort you downstairs.” Bataar commented. “I can’t believe that in a few hours we will finally be married. We have waited long enough.” Kuvira stated. “I agree. Come on get up.” Bataar pushed.  
An hour later Korra and Asami knocked on the door. “Here comes the bride.” Korra teased. Kuvira’s face turned red. She never liked being the center of this kind of attention. “Where is Bataar?” Asami asked. “He went downstairs with his father.” Kuvira replied. “Well come on let’s go.” Asami said. As they walked down to the bride’s room they passed Suyin who was making her way to the groom’s room to see her son. She smiled at Kuvira who kept looking ahead. Kuvira just hoped she would leave her alone.   
As they entered the room, the makeup artist was already waiting for them. Kuvira hoped she make her look like a clown. She never wore a lot of makeup. “Come on sit down so we can get started.” The makeup artist stated. As the makeup artist applied makeup to Kuvira’s face, Korra and Asami couldn’t help, but laugh. “What’s so funny?” Kuvira asked. “Nothing, we just never saw you with the much make up on before, you look different.” Asami commented. “It looks good”   
The time seemed to go by fast because before they knew it, Kuvira had to finish putting her dress on so they could get her down the aisle. “I just love how the emerald and diamonds go with the dress. They bring out your eyes. You look exquisite.” Korra complemented. Kuvira put her veil on and they left for the ceremony.   
The music was playing and Kuvira started getting nervous. She had wanted a very small wedding or no wedding at all and there were a lot more than a few more people added to the original guest list. She supposed she would have to get used to it because Bataar was a Beifong and in a few moments so would she. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. Asami and Korra as bridesmaids walked in front. “Just keep your eyes on Bataar and you’ll be fine.” Korra comforted. “It’s time. Let’s go Korra.” Asami said.   
As Korra and Asami made their way down the aisle everyone turned their heads expecting the bride to come out any minute. Kuvira watched as Korra and Asami made their way to the end of the aisle and the music signaled it was her turn. As she walked down the aisle, she kept her eyes on Bataar who was looking at her as if she was the only one in the room. He had a huge smile on his face. Everyone was looking at her and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. As she made her way to the altar she notices Bataar’s father standing next to him with a smile on her face. She returned the smile. He had always been nice to her and made her feel welcome. She took Bataar’s arm as they step up to the altar together.  
“We are here to witness the marriage of Bataar and Kuvira.” The judge started. “Bataar, do you take Kuvira to be your wife and promise to love her all the days of your life?”   
“I do.” Bataar beamed.  
“Kuvira, do you take Bataar to be your husband and promise to love him all the days of your life?” The judge asked.  
“I do.” Kuvira smiled.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” The judge stated.  
Bataar and Kuvira gazed into each other’s eyes for just a moment before Bataar took her in his arms and kissed her long and hard. He didn’t care that everyone was watching them, this was his wife. When he finally let her go, they walked back down the aisle as everyone cheered for them. Suyin was crying. She couldn’t believe that her babies had gotten married. She was very happy for them. At least she knew that Bataar would take good care of Kuvira.   
“Congratulations,” Korra and Asami beamed as they hugged both Bataar and Kuvira at the same time. “Thanks,” Kuvira and Bataar responded. Bataar’s father, sister and brothers walked approached them and congratulated them one by one. Prince Wu was behind them and gave shook Bataars hand before hugging Kuvira. “Congratulations you guys.” Wu stated. “Thanks.” Kuvira and Bataar responded. As they made their way through the crowd to the reception hall and to their table, everyone cheered. After everything settled and the music started to play, there was an announcement for the newlyweds to dance. As Bataar took Kuvira’s hand he smiled at her, “let’s go Mrs. Beifong.” Kuvira giggled. She had never felt so happy. He led her onto the dance floor where he spun her around. “Where did you learn how to dance like this?” Kuvira asked. Bataar smiled, the surprise had worked. “Asami has been teaching me at the factory, while you were off with Korra.” Bataar laughed and winked at Asami who smiled and winked back. The DJ called the bride and grooms parents on the dance floor. Suyin look at Bataar Jr. who nodded his head for her to dance with his father. Bataar Sr. took Suyin’s hand and led his wife onto the dance floor. “They are beautiful together don’t you think?” Suyin asked her husband. “Yes, they are. They look very happy.” Bataar Sr. replied. It was when the DJ called announced that the groom would dance with his mother and bride with her father. Bataar had forgotten to tell the DJ not to do that. Before Bataar Jr. could say anything, his father swoops in and takes Kuvira into his arms, leaving Bataar Jr. with Suyin. As they danced other people started making their way to the dance floor.   
“Congratulations, sweetheart!” Bataar Sr. beamed at Kuvira. “Thank you, Mr. Beifong.” Kuvira replied not knowing how she should address him. She never interacted with him growing up. “Kuvira, I know I may not have acted like it and for that I am sorry, but I think of you as my daughter. Please call me father or Bataar or whatever else you feel comfortable with.” Bataar replied as he kissed Kuvira’s forehead. She didn’t know what came over her, but she felt her heart surging with love for this man who had always made her feel welcomed and wanted. “Ok…..Bataar,” Kuvira uttered as she looked into Bataar Sr.’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as Bataar and Suyin watched. “I wonder what happened.” Suyin thought out loud. “I don’t know Mother, but they are both smiling so it can’t be bad.” Bataar Jr. replied. “She looks stunning. I don’t think I have ever seen her wear makeup like that before.” Suyin commented. “That’s because she hasn’t,” Bataar smirked. They danced each danced a few more dances with their current partners as they before Kuvira and Bataar Jr. started dancing again.   
“What happen between you and father?” Bataar Jr. asked. “Bataar and I were just talking,” Kuvira smiled. Bataar smiled at the way she referred to Bataar Sr. He knew that even though Bataar Sr. and Kuvira were never close, they were always fond of each other. The wedding was a success and everyone had a wonderful time. The wedding was over all too soon. Kuvira had enjoyed herself and she was happy that she had made up with Bataar Sr. That alone would make things easier between her and Bataar. Kuvira didn’t think that she would ever be able to be comfortable around Suyin again though. She didn’t say anything because she had wanted to make Bataar Jr. happy and it worked, but she wasn’t comfortable when Suyin got too close. There was just too much pain and she couldn’t open herself up to Suyin for her to only hurt her once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Kuvira and Bataar spent the next three weeks on their honeymoon. They had traveled to the coast to enjoy the beach and some quiet time together before they returned to Republic City. Bataar told her about the Great Uniter riots around the Earth Kingdom. “You don’t really think that everyone was happy that I surrendered, do you?” Kuivra asked. “I know you had a lot of supporters. It has only been six months since the end of the war. Just give people time to accept it.” Bataar stated. “I hope you’re right. I would hate for this to get out of hand especially after everything that has happened.” Kuvira stated. Bataar knew she was referring to her new lava and platinum bending skills. If she was still gaining support, even if it was unwanted, she could be viewed as a threat. If these people were fanatics, they may try to kidnap her. They had decided that it was best to keep Kuvira’s lava and platinum bending skills a secret for now. Lin, Korra Asami and Wu were the only ones who knew about her new bending abilities. She could only wonder what the rest of the world leaders would think about her after everyone found out what she was capable of. That wasn’t a day she was looking forward to, but one that was inevitable. It wouldn’t be easy keeping this a secret indefinitely. “We will deal with that when we get back to Republic City. For now, let’s just enjoy our honeymoon. I’ve had enough of the beach for now. Let’s go spend the rest of the day in bed.” Kuvira smirked and Bataar ran in after her.

A couple days later they decided to go for a hike. They had heard there were some caves that with beautiful crystal caverns nearby and Kuvira wanted to go exploring. “How much further are these caves?” Bataar asked. “I don’t think they are that far from here. I can feel a cavern under us. It is just a matter of finding the entrance. I can feel the minerals in the caves, and I can’t wait to see them. If they look as beautiful as I think they feel, it will be a sight to behold.” Kuvira responded. “What kinds of crystals are they?” Bataar asked, knowing how excited Kuvira always got over something so simple. She always was very easy to please. She never wore a lot of jewelry, only her engagement ring and now wedding ring. “I’m not telling…you wil just have to be surprised.” Kuvira teased. She knew Bataar hated when she did this. He didn’t like surprises and she loved teasing him.  
“Over here. I found the entrance.” Kuvira announced. “Finally,” Bataar said. The entrance was hidden behond some tall tree. It was so well hidden that only an earthbender would be able to find it without explicit directions. “Be careful the entrance is steep and I am not altering it.” Kuvira told him. Bataar just nodded. They walked into the cave and slowy made their way down the steep path. They were going underground. Bataar imagined that Kuvira must feel right at home under here, but he felt a little nervous which was only to be expected since he couldn’t earthbend. As Kuvira led Bataar into a huge cavern, he was amazed at how beautiful all the crystals were. There was different shade of blud and green crystal hanging like cones from the top of the cavern and collections of dark green crystals around the sides. I think Korra would like some of those up there. She was pointing to the blue crystals because Korra was from the Southern Water Tribe and always wore blue. “Can we bring some of this back?” Bataar asked. “I don’t see why not, as long as we don’t take too much.” Kuvira started, “just tell me what you want and I will get it for you.” Bataar watched as Kuvira eyed the crystals and started taking small bits of the best she could find. He wanted to take some green crystals back for his sister, aunt and mother. He didn’t know if he should ask Kuvira or get it himself, but decided to ask her. “I wanted to take enough back for Opal, Aunt Lin and my mother.” Bataar stated, while looking at her to see if there was a change. There was none…her demeanor didn’t change when he mentioned his mother, which was new. Maybe there is still a chance the two of them could repair their relationship one day. It was a hope he clinged to as he watching his mother be so miserable was heartbreaking, but she had also hurt Kuvira beyond imagining. “OK…just tell me which colors you want and I will get the best ones I can find.” Kuvira looked backed smiling at her husband. Suyin was Bataar’s mother and she would just have to accept that she was a part of his life, but that didn’t mean she had to deal with Suyin. She loved her husband more than enough to do something as simple as this. “I wanted some deep green ones if you can find them. I think that Opal would like some blue ones as well. See what you can find…. you have very good taste, even if you don’t like to wear them.” Bataar commented. He watched as Kuvira made fast work of the best crystals from the cavern. He was amazed at how beautiful they were close-up. The depth of color in each specimen was filled with different shades of green and blue. When she was finished, and had the crystals packed away in their packs, they continued to explore the cavern. She was able to find another way out on the opposite side of the cavern closer to the bottom of the mountain they had been climbing.  
As they made their way into the sunlight once more, they stopped by a stream they passed on their way to the cavern. The stream was a perfect place to sit and have a picnic. They had brought steamed dumplings with them, which was Kuvira’s favorite food. He never knew anyone who loved dumplings quite as much as she did. They enjoiyed their lunch and wade in the stream before making their way back to their cabin.


	26. Chapter 26

Their honeymoon had gone so quickly and their three weeks were almost over. They were going back to Republic City in a few days. Kuvira had found some platinum deposits and made jewelry for Asami, Korra and even a ring and a small crown for Wu even though she knew he would be stepping down as king just as soon as the Earth Kingdom was secure enough to make a transition to elected government. It had been his idea. She also made jewelry for Bataar’s family which surprised him. The designs were so creative and even his mother would be impressed. They were also very different and he knew that his mother would press him to tell her where he got it so she could order another.   
They spent their lasts few days relaxing on the beach just enjoying each other’s company. “What are we going to do when we get back to Republic City?” Kuvira asked. “I would like to spend a couple days in bed to recuperate from this vacation.” Bataar smirked. “It’s a good thing our boss is also our friend, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to get away with it.” Kuvira joked. “Don’t forget that with your lava and platinum bending you have been able to reduce the cost of production. I don’t think Asami is going to let you go in five years. You are one of her greatest assets.” Bataar jest. “Do you think we will want to leave Future Industries if things keep going this way?” Kuvira asked. “I don’t know. We could always try to go into business with Asami as partners. She has been talking about that a lot while you and Korra have working in the city.” Bataar informed her. “I didn’t know that. That would be great.” Kuvira replied, “We will see when the time comes.”

On the day they were set to return to Republic City they spent the morning at the beach. They planned on coming back again on their next vacation because they had enjoyed themselves so much. As the morning dragged on they decided it was time to get their get their stuff packed into the jeep. They would be leaving in a few hours, so they wanted to spend more time just laying on the beach before they left. Kuvira fell asleep in Bataar’s arms. 

BOOM! BOOM! A loud sound woke Kuvira up. She and Bataar both jumped. “What was that?” Kuvira asked. “I don’t know. It sounded like someone firing a weapon.” Bataar responded. “I will go check it out.” Kuvira said walking around the trees and feeling the ground under her sensing something big coming their way. “I feel something big walking this way. There are also about two dozen men coming this way as well.” “Kuvira we should get out of here, what if they are Great Uniter supporters. I have been hearing reports that there has been an increase in local activity. Do you think they know we are here?” Bataar inquired. “I don’t know. It’s not people don’t know who I am. I am worried this is going to get out of hand.” Kuvira commented. “Let’s go, they are coming fast.”

“All hail the Great Uniter,” two dozen people started yelling when they saw Kuvira. “What do you want.” Kuvira called out. “We are your loyal supporters. We are here to return you to yur rightful place as leader of the Earth Empire.” One of them said. “I want nothing to do with ruling the Earth Empire. Those days are over and I will not return, so please leave us in peace.” Kuvira pleaded which was obviously the wrong thing to do. She watched as their faces changed and they went from being in awe of her to anger and betrayal. “You betrayed us…We have been fighting to bring you back. We have lost good people to the cause and you are going to betray them.” Another man yelled.  
“I surrendered. I realized the error of my ways. This isn’t right and I will not be party to this any longer.” Kuvira affirmed. Bataar was looking on worried that the situation could easily get out of hand.  
“The Great Uniter is a traitor! Attack!” The same man ordered. The two dozen supporters and the mecasuit began to attack Kuvira and Bataar. “Bataar, run! I will hold them off.” Kuvira ordered. “I can’t leave you.” Bataar screamed and he started attacking some of the nonbenders. Kuvira was too busy fighting about ten benders by herself. She hadn’t lost her touch. She was stil as dangerous as ever. She was able to dispatch over sixteen benders before the mecatank shot at her and hit her in the leg. It was a direct hit and she fell to the ground. “KUVIRA!” Bataar yelled seeing her hurt. Kuvira struggled to pick herself up off the ground. She knew she couldn’t give up, Bataar needed her. She couldn’t let anything happen to him. She hit the ground with her fists sending a wave of lava at the benders and the mecatank. The benders stopped in their tracks, in shock as they never knew she was a lava bender. The mecatank however started making its way toward Bataar. The mecatank was platinum and Kuvira didn’t know if she would be able to bend such a large amount since she was still relatively new at bending platinum. With all her strength, she concentrated on the small particles of platinum in the mecatank. She twisted the mecatank’s legs and firearms before bending the hatch open and ejecting its driver. The remaining soldiers watched her in shock. They had seen her bend platinum, there was no other way the mecatank could have been twisted like that. “She can bend platinum! Let’s get out of here! We must get reinforcements. Contact the faction in Republic City.” They shouted.   
Bataar ran to Kuvira and tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around her leg. “Just stay still and you’ll be fine.” Bataar ordered. “It looks worse than it is. Help me get in the jeep, we have to get back to Republic City to warn Korra.” Kuvira demanded. “We have to get you to a healer first.” Bataar said. “There is no time besides where are we going to find one around here. We are only three hours from Republic City. Just drive a little faster.” Kuvira insisted. Bataar relented. He knew she was right and besides it would be a waste of time argue with her. He carried her to the jeep and drove off toward Republic City. He drove very quickly where ever possible and they made it to the city within two and a half hours. Bataar rushed her to the hospital before radioing Asami.   
“We were attacked by Great Uniter supporters. Kuvira is hurt…. We are at the hospital. Please come so we can explain everything.” Bataar stated. “Ok Bataar I will get Korra and we’ll be there soon.” Asami replied.  
“Korra and Asami are on their way.” Bataar told Kuvira as the healer assessed her wound. “How bad is it?” Bataar asked. “It’s not too bad, nothing that won’t in a few weeks, but we will have to keep her here tonight for observation.” The healer informed them. “Can I still bend?” Kuvira asked. “If you take it easy for the next two weeks you can bend in moderation. Nothing strenuous.” The healer replied. Kuvira nodded. She didn’t have much of a choice. If she didn’t take the time to heal, she could get worse especially after everything her body has been through over the last seven months. She didn’t think she would be fighting again this soon. The supporters had said there was a faction in Republic City, so they would have to contact Lin with this information. “How did they find them? It wasn’t as if they told many people where they were going. The only ones they told were Lin, Korra and Asami. Were there people tracking her?” She didn’t want to think about it.


End file.
